Una nueva vida juntos
by Eleonor Snape
Summary: Severus y Harry se llevan cada vez mejor. ¿Qué ocurre cuándo su amistad se estrecha y descubren sus verdaderos sentimientos? Una historia que habla de confianza, perdón, dolor de corazón y amor, sobretodo mucho amor. Snarry. Historia por San Valentín
1. Oclumancia y felicitaciones

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, sino de JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto, lo hago porque me encanta._

_Hola. Este es mi primer Fic, espero que os guste. _

_La pareja principal es Snarry, así que al que no le guste el slash, le recomendaría que no leyera el FF. De todas formas, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió para San Valentín, es romántico, pero no hay lemon. En mucho de los FF que escriba sí habrá mucho lemon, pero me apetecía escribir algo así, más romántico._

_Iré subiendo un capítulo por día, el último será el día 14 (San Valentín) _

_Este primer capítulo es más corto que los demás. Pero no os entretengo más. Sólo espero que os guste, y que me escribáis reviews, todas las críticas y consejos son agradecidos, gracias! _

**_Una Nueva vida juntos_**

**Oclumancia y felicitaciones 9-2-98**

Las paredes del despacho estaban llenas de tarros que contenían todo tipo de pociones, sustancias viscosas y animales muertos; Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, no por nada pasaba tantas horas a la semana encerrado en aquella sala practicando Oclumancia con el Profesor Snape. El reloj dio las doce, y Harry pudo relajarse. Snape guardó la varita en el bolsillo interior de su túnica negra.

- Bien, Potter, vas mejorando - Harry se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, se había esforzado mucho, y había hecho muchos progresos antes de que el profesor se lo reconociera - Dentro de poco, dejaremos estas lecciones para ponerte a prueba… de verdad - Eso no le sonó bien - Pero no creo que debas preocuparte por ello, sólo deberás estar más atento de normal - Harry asintió, haría lo que fuera necesario.

- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda Profesor.

- Estoy seguro de que lo harás Potter, te has esforzado al máximo, y has obtenido buenos resultados - La voz de Snape no era sarcástica ni ofensiva, hacía tiempo que no lo era, y Harry daba gracias por ello - Confío en que sigas haciéndolo - Harry sonrió y asintió, que Snape tuviera confianza en él, le daba más confianza en si mismo - Y ahora… estoy seguro de que tus amigos estarán esperándote - Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta, Snape se adelantó y la abrió - Mañana a la misma hora, Potter.

- Lo sé - Dijo Harry mientras salía por la puerta - Hasta mañana profesor - Snape asintió.

- Que tenga un buen día Potter - Harry ya se alejaba, pero se giró.

- Igualmente Señor - Severus cerró la puerta mientras Harry retomaba su camino.

Harry corría por los pasillos, siempre lo hacía los días que tenía Oclumancia, Ron era muy impaciente y le gustaba ser puntual cuando se trataba del Quidditch. Cuando entró en la Sala Común, Ron le esperaba, como cada día, con las escobas en una mano, su equipaje puesto, y el de Harry en la otra mano.

- Cógelo, ya te cambiarás en los vestuarios - Ron lanzó el equipaje a Harry, que lo cogió como pudo, haciendo equilibrios para que no cayera todo al suelo.

- ¿Ni siquiera me saludas Ron? - Los muchachos ya salían por el retrato en dirección al campo. Ron hizo un gruñido a modo de saludo - Ese sería un estupendo saludo si fueras un perro. - El aludido le miró de reojo con mala cara - ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

- Pues sí, mira, me alegro de que lo preguntes. No entiendo por qué no te resistes a ir a esas estúpidas e insufribles clases extraescolares con el murciélago grasiento - Harry frunció el ceño al oír el apelativo - parece que prefieras pasar el tiempo con ese que conmigo o con Hermione - Rió sin poder evitarlo.

- Ron… jaja… Ron, por favor, no digas tonterías, sabes que sois mis mejores amigos, y que me encanta pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con vosotros… - Ron no le dejó ni respirar.

- Pero… porque hay un pero… no? - Harry resopló.

- Si Ron, hay un pero… - A Harry le pareció que su amigo murmuraba algo parecido a "Siempre hay un pero" y sonrió, Ron no tenía remedio - Lo primero es que las clases de Oclumancia no son en absoluto estúpidas, y sabes perfectamente que hace casi un año dejaron de ser insufribles y que mejoran día a día. Y creía que también sabías que fueron esas clases las que me salvaron la vida, y si conseguí lo que conseguí, Ron, fue gracias a la insistencia del Profesor Snape, al que por cierto, te pido que dejes de insultar… Si no hubiera sido tan estricto, no me habría esforzado ni la mitad de lo que lo hice. Además está siendo muy amable conmigo, no me trata como antes.

- ¡Y encima defiendes al murciélago… Snape - Rectificó Ron ante la mirada de Harry - a Snape antes que apoyarme a mí!

- El día que él te insulte, te prometo que te defenderé con uñas y dientes, pero resulta que no se mete contigo ni con Hermione - por el tono en que Ron dijo "ya…" no parecía muy convencido.

- Igualmente, Voldemort ha muerto - La mayoría ya se atrevía a pronunciar ya su nombre - ¿Para qué demonios quieres seguir aprendiendo Oclumancia? - Harry estaba harto de repetírselo, pero Ron siempre salía con la misma.

- Ron¿De verdad crees que no van a haber más magos oscuros¿Que Voldemort fue el último? - Ante el silencio de su amigo Harry siguió hablando - Grindelwald estuvo antes que él, y antes de Grindelwald hubo otros. Ron, siempre habrá alguien a quien enfrentarse, y me temo que quiera o no, yo estaré involucrado siempre. Además quedan mortífagos todavía; es cierto que la mayoría dijo estar bajo un _Imperius_, pero muchos aun se esconden.

- Y cómo sabes que Snape no…

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Ron - Ya era suficiente. Harry se enfadó, y su voz advertía el riesgo de llevarle la contraria - No puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y por todos… ¡Tú sabes lo mucho que se arriesgó¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo¡¿Cómo puedes seguir dudando de él?! - Ron agachó la cabeza - ¿Sabes Ron? Es cierto que el Profesor Snape es un traidor, un traidor a Voldemort. Arriesgaba su vida cada día por ayudar a la Orden, y estoy seguro de que no fueron pocas las veces que lo torturaron; ¿No crees que es hora de que lo perdonéis? - Ron asintió.

Harry fue muy duro con el entrenamiento, y todos los miembros del equipo salieron quejándose de que Harry aprovechara los entrenamientos para desahogarse de sus problemas. Mientras los doloridos jugadores se duchaban y se cambiaban, Harry fue a dar una vuelta en escoba; se agarró al mango, inclinándose sobre él y aumento su velocidad, ascendiendo y ascendiendo… La humedad de las nubes mojaba su rostro. Harry no podía culpar del todo a Ron, él mismo había dudado tantas veces de Snape, le había acusado e incluso le había contestado de muy malas maneras, sin mencionar la de veces que no le había agradecido todo lo que hacía por él… Lo cierto era que él tampoco había sido nunca amable, ni tolerante con ellos, había sido muy injusto, es cierto, pero siempre les protegía cuándo de verdad lo necesitaban, y hacía tiempo que se llevaban bastante bien; las clases seguían más o menos igual, pero no quitaba puntos a Gryffindor por cualquier cosa, y era amable con él. Ron tenía los mismos motivos para odiar a Snape, que él para odiar a Harry, o incluso menos, y si el profesor les había perdonado, Ron debería hacer lo mismo, él ya lo había hecho.

Después de relajarse volando por las alturas, Harry descendió a las duchas y salió a tiempo para reunirse con Ron de camino al Gran Comedor. Era sábado, y a pesar del frío, muchos alumnos habían decidido comer en los terrenos. Cuando Ron y Harry entraban al Hall, oyeron la voz de Hermione desde lo alto de las escaleras, junto a ella estaban Ginny, Neville y Luna.

- ¡Chicos¡Venga, vamos a comer fuera!

- Harry, Ron¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer fuera? - Dijo Ron imitando la voz de Hermione - ¡Oh Claro Hermione! Me muero de ganas por helarme de frío y tomar granizado de zumo de calabaza - Ahora había agravado la voz.

- ¡Ronald! - Hermione había puesto los brazos en jarras y le miraba con la misma cara que la Profesora McGonagall - ¡En lugar de quejarte tanto, sube a tu cuarto a dejar las cosas! - Con la cabeza gacha, Ron subió las escaleras. Acompañados por los otros cuatro, Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común.

Cuando iban por el segundo piso, vieron torcer la esquina a Severus; Luna no se dio cuenta de tan distraída que iba, Neville empezó a temblar, Ginny puso cara de desconfianza, Hermione no se inmutó y Ron le miró mal para después girarse hacia Harry y verle sonreír al profesor; Snape inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a modo de saludo y dijo un "buenas tardes" al que Harry respondió tan educadamente como el profesor, aunque añadiendo una ligera sonrisa. Nadie en la escuela se terminaba de acostumbrar a que ellos dos, rivales desde el primer día, se saludaran por los pasillos sin darle mayor importancia. Cada uno siguió su camino, cuando Harry escuchó que el profesor le llamaba. Se detuvo, se giró y miró a Severus, preguntándole con la mirada.

- Potter, hiciste un buen trabajo en pociones el viernes, tu poción está bien elaborada - Las caras de los cinco que acompañaban a Harry, eran dignas de retratar, parecían en estado de shock; aunque la de Harry no se quedaba muy atrás, estaba realmente sorprendido - No te importa que se la lleve a Madame Pomfrey, verdad? Los constipados están llenado la escuela este mes - Los ojos de los cinco se abrieron todavía más, incrédulos.

- Gracias Profesor. Y desde luego que puede llevarla, no hay ningún problema - Severus asintió y añadió "Hasta mañana Potter" - Hasta mañana Profesor – Snape dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando tras de sí a cinco muchachos al borde del desmayo y a uno satisfecho de sí mismo - Bueno¿Vamos? - Preguntó a los demás.

- ¡Harry¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? - Harry creía saber por qué lo decía, pero ya había peleado con su hermano, no quería hacerlo ahora con Ginny también - ¿Has oído lo que te ha dicho? - La chica estaba escandalizada.

- No creo que deba enfadarme porque me desee buenas tardes y me pida permiso para usar una poción que hice bien - En realidad Harry estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba que le reconociera un mérito en pociones, y mucho menos en público.

- Harry¿seguro que no trama nada? - Ginny desconfiaba tanto como Ron - Estoy segura de que trama algo malo…

Después de terminar de comer, aun seguían discutiendo sobre Snape. Harry estaba ya a punto de levantarse, irse, y pasarse una semana sin hablarles a ninguno.

- En serio, Harry, esto es muy raro…

- ¿Qué es raro Ginny¿Que un profesor me salude¿O que me reconozca un trabajo bien hecho?

- Cualquiera de esas dos cosas si las hace el murciélago.

- Dejad de llamarlo murciélago de una maldita vez! - Gritó Harry.

- Pero si es frío y sarcástico…

- Y antipático y amargado…

- E injusto…

- Y grasiento - A Ron le habían quitado todas las que se sabía - Y... Slytherin.

- E inhumano - Cada uno iba añadiendo algo, y Harry pensaba que iba a explotar.

- No, no, no y no, de todo lo que habéis dicho lo único cierto es que es Slytherin, y sinceramente, a mi me parece que tiene valentía de sobra como para ser Gryffindor - Las quejas de los otros cinco no se hicieron esperar; empezaron a bombardear a Harry, indignados y enfadados - ¡Ya está bien! - Gritó Harry, y todos callaron al punto - ¡Parece que no sepáis lo peligroso que fue el trabajo del Profesor Snape como espía para la Orden¡Lo sabéis y no lo queréis aceptar¡¿Por qué¿Tan rencorosos sois? - Todos guardaban silencio; en el fondo sabían que Harry tenía razón¡Pero era Snape! - Los que son como vosotros, son los causantes de que el profesor sea así. ¿Cómo serías tú - Dijo mirando a Ron - si tu padre te despreciara? - Recordaba haber visto una escena de Snape de niño en una de las sesiones de Oclumancia, pero no daría ningún detalle, no traicionaría la confianza del profesor - ¿O si todos te dieran la espalda siempre y sólo te buscaran cuándo les interesa? - Miró a Hermione, que bajó la mirada - Neville¿Y si todos los alumnos de Hogwarts centraran sus bromas más pesadas sobre ti y se burlaran y te humillaran todos los días¿Cómo seríais si por cometer un sólo error condenarais el resto de vuestra vida a sufrir, mentir, fingir, hacer cosas que odias por sobrevivir, ser odiado y despreciado por todos y no poder confiar absolutamente en nadie? - Un silencio sepulcral se impuso entre los seis, Harry había pensado lo suficiente en el tema, como para saber lo mucho que les estaban haciendo pensar sus preguntas - ¿No tendrías miedo de ser defraudados y heridos cada vez que os acercarais a alguien¿Y si alguien se hiciera tu amigo de verdad, si alguien que te importa muere o sufre sólo por ser cercano a ti? - Eso le había pasado a él mismo, y no quería ni imaginar lo sólo que debió de sentirse Snape - ¿Cómo serías entonces? - Ninguno dijo nada. Harry se levantó y se puso en camino a algún lugar, no sabía cuál todavía, posiblemente la Sala de los Menesteres, o tal vez cogiera la escoba, o subiría a la torre con la capa invisible… Pero no quería seguir discutiendo con sus amigos sólo porque no quisieran aceptar que el Profesor Snape no era como ellos creían.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Harry llegó hasta la puerta que un día escondiera a Fluffy. Recordó su primer año, el trol, Fluffy, Norberto, Quirrel, el ajedrez mágico de la profesora McGonagall, Voldemort, el unicornio muerto, conoció por primera vez a un centauro; pero todo esto sólo consiguió que recordara la mordedura en la pierna de Snape, cuando Hermione quemó su túnica... siempre, desde primer año, habían sospechado de él, siempre había una excusa, una casualidad… Harry era tan culpable como los demás, pero eso no pasaría más, porque iba a lograr llevarse bien con él, de hecho ya había conseguido mucho; sonrió al recordar sus felicitaciones públicas, y más que nunca, decidió esforzarse al máximo en pociones y Oclumancia; había algo en el hecho de que el Profesor Snape reconociera sus méritos que le emocionaba y le hacía sentirse genial. Quizá fuera porque nunca lo había hecho, él siempre exigía lo máximo; un reconocimiento suyo, era lo máximo que Harry podía pedir. ¿O quizá era algo más?


	2. Un castigo con Severus

_Hoy he subido dos capítulos porque ayer no pude subir el primero, así que, aquí teneis la continuación._

_Por si hay alguna duda con la fecha, este es el séptimo año de Harry en Hogwarts._

Besos! y a leer!!

**Un castigo con Severus**** 10-2-98**

Llamó a la puerta. Desde el interior del despacho, se escuchó la voz grave de Snape, "Adelante". Harry abrió la puerta y entró. La luz de las velas iluminaba la sala; al principio, Harry no vio al profesor, que estaba en una esquina cerrando el armario de los ingredientes peligrosos para pociones.

- Buenos días Potter - Harry se sobresaltó. De un salto se giró para ver quién era, se llevó una mano al pecho después de haber reconocido a Snape, y soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. Levantó el rostro y sonrió a Severus.

- Buenos días. Me ha dado un buen susto, Señor - El profesor se acercó hacia Harry, saliendo de la penumbra de la esquina. Sonreía. Harry creyó que se desmayaba en aquel mismo momento, la sonrisa de su profesor de pociones era… tan natural y tan… sincera… que pensó que era un sueño del que debía despertar. Harry se preguntó por qué no sonreía más a menudo, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, y realmente le favorecía.

- No era mi intención - Severus no creía que fuera a decir lo que iba a decirle, llevaba tiempo pensándolo; el chico y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos por las clases extras, y habían pasado de respetarse a llevarse bastante bien, sabía que no estaba haciendo nada mal, y aun así, le costaba un gran esfuerzo decir lo que iba a decirle - Verás… - Harry le observó atento, el profesor parecía querer decirle algo, pero no se animaba, él intentó animarle a que hablara, con la mirada - Bueno, creo que ya que pasamos tanto tiempo aquí encerrados practicando, y tenemos que tratar muy a menudo de forma extraescolar, estaba pensando que quizá podríamos dejar de llamarnos por nuestro apellidos - Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mudo de asombro - Desde luego, sólo mientras no haya nadie más delante, cuando otro alumno o profesor esté presente yo seré el Profesor Snape y tú serás Potter. - Harry no podía creer lo que oía - Potter, si no está de acuerdo, sólo dígalo - La voz del profesor, fría de nuevo, como al principio, logró que Harry reaccionara, no quería volver a aquello, no ahora que podían ser amigos y dejar todos los errores que cometieron atrás.

- No, no, - dijo rápidamente - me parece una estupenda idea - Era el turno de Severus de asombrarse - Es sólo… que me ha sorprendido Señor - Snape sonrió sarcástico.

- ¿No habíamos quedado llamarnos por nuestros nombres? - Harry se dio cuenta de su error y sonrió tímidamente, le parecía extraño decir el nombre de su profesor de pociones - Eso incluye "Señor".

- Disculpa… - Para Harry también era nuevo hablarle de tú - … Severus - El profesor, sonrió ante la indecisión en la voz de su alumno, era gracioso. Se le hizo extraño escuchar su nombre en boca de un Potter, pero no le molestó en absoluto.

- Bueno… pero que esto no salga de aquí¿De acuerdo? - Harry asintió seriamente - No quiero arruinar mi reputación de murciélago grasiento - Harry se quedó perplejo "sabe cómo le llaman" Severus rió "Merlín! Se está riendo! Y qué risa!" No había podido aguantar la risa cuando vio la cara que se la había quedado a Harry - Sí, se cómo me llaman, y te agradezco que dejaras de llamarme así hace tiempo - Harry se ruborizó. Es cierto que hacía más de cuatro meses que no le llamaba así, poco antes de la Gran Batalla, su opinión sobre su profesor había cambiado.

- No se… No te - rectificó Harry - mereces que te llamen así - Severus se sorprendió. Sabía que el muchacho había cambiado su opinión de él lo suficiente como para no insultarle y llevarse bien con él, pero no pensó, jamás, que le diría eso.

- Gracias - y lo decía de verdad, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que lo había tratado bien, de hecho, podía contarlas aunque le quitaran tres dedos de esa mano - ¡Bueno! Tenemos que entrenar. No podemos pasarnos toda la mañana hablando. Que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres no significa que dejaré que te relajes en mis clases Harry - Para Harry, más que extraño, se le hizo… familiar, como si todas aquellas veces que le había llamado por su apellido, sólo fueran una farsa. No se explicó cómo pudo odiar a ese hombre que ahora era tan simpático con él.

- No esperaba que lo hicieras - Sonrieron, y comenzaron con las prácticas de Oclumancia.

Como solía ocurrirle últimamente, a Harry la clase se le hizo muy corta. No habían gritos, ni quejidos, ni comentarios hirientes por parte de Severus, muy al contrario; se preocupaba por él después de cada intrusión mental, y cuando estaba cansado le daba unos trozos de chocolate que Harry le agradecía con una sonrisa.

Cuando sonó el reloj, Harry se dispuso a despedirse, pero al ir a caminar, su vista se nubló, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo. Severus se acercó corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

- ¡Harry¡¿Estás bien!?

- Si… sólo un poco mareado… - Severus se maldijo a sí mismo.

- Creo que ha sido culpa mía, no debí dejar que te sobre esforzaras tanto, perdona - Estaba realmente arrepentido, se había dado cuenta de cuánto se esforzaba Harry, a veces más de lo que debía; le gustaba de él esas ganas de superarse a sí mismo, y nunca le había detenido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que podía ser peligroso para él.

- Tranquilo, yo soy quien decide hacerlo.

- Pero yo no te detengo.

- Si lo hubieras hecho, yo estaría muerto, y Voldemort vivo - Severus sabía que tenía razón, pero él ya no estaba, no tenía por qué seguir haciendo más de lo que podía. Iba a replicar cuando Harry se soltó de la pared, él se apresuró a ir a su lado por si volvía a marearse; despacio se acercó hasta la puerta - Además, estoy bien. - Harry sonreía.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás lo suficientemente bien como para llegar hasta tu torre? - Harry asintió, pero Severus sabía que no era verdad - No es cierto, no te encuentras bien – Harry le miraba fingiendo estar enfadado, pero le delataba su sonrisa; él lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, era extraño que el profesor se preocupara por él -Siéntate - una silla apareció junto a Harry, él obedeció. Severus hizo un leve movimiento con la varita y un vial de poción apareció en su mano "Herbovitalizante" dijo Harry - Harry, me estás asustando¿Seguro que no estás delirando¡Por Merlín, has reconocido una poción! - Severus sonreía, era agradable poder gastar bromas, nunca podía hacerlo con buena intención, no se atrevía a que se rieran de él. Harry le miró haciéndose el ofendido.

- Muy bonito Severus, me aplico en tu adorada asignatura y tú encima te burlas de mí - Ambos se echaron a reír, era una situación nueva para ellos, pero agradable.

Unos minutos después de tomar la poción, Harry estaba perfectamente, y después de despedirse de Severus, subió corriendo hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Allí le esperaban Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Harry¿Qué te ha pasado¡Estábamos preocupadísimos por ti! - Los dos se le acercaron corriendo.

- Nada, me he mareado al final de la clase y Se… el profesor Snape - se corrigió rápidamente - no me ha dejado irme hasta que estuviera del todo recuperado - Ron parecía incrédulo.

- ¡Oh¡Harry¡Pero menos mal que ya estás bien! - Hermione le abrazó fuertemente, Harry pensaba que a ese paso pronto superaría a la Sra Weasley.

- Harry, en serio hermano, todo esto es muy extraño…

- Ron, te voy a pedir un favor¿Vale? - El aludido asintió – olvida por un momento todo lo que sabes sobre el profesor, todos tus recuerdos suyos hasta ahora – Harry cayó unos segundos - ¿Ya? – Ron asintió - Bien, ahora no los recuerdes en lo que te queda de vida - Ron abrió los ojos, enfadado - Sólo imagina que es un profesor nuevo; de verdad, es muy diferente de como parece en las clases. Por favor, hazlo por mí, no quiero que estemos siempre peleados porque tú le insultes siempre… - Ron suspiró y aceptó, añadiendo que "de todas formas, yo también exageraba un poco".

Más animados, salieron a los terrenos, hacía un estupendo día a pesar de ser febrero. El Sol brillaba, y se reflejaba en El Lago lanzando pequeños destellos multicolores; incluso el Bosque Prohibido parecía menos oscuro de lo habitual. Casi todo Hogwarts estaba allí, aprovechando el día. Los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia su árbol, siempre se sentaban bajo él para hablar; si los árboles pudieran escuchar, este habría sabido qué le ocurría al trío, los misterios y peligros que les habían acompañado todos aquellos años, la declaración de Ron a Hermione, su primer beso hacía ya casi un año…

El resto de la tarde, la pasaron riendo, hablando, y discutiendo en el caso de Ron y Hermione, salir juntos, casi había conseguido que se pelearan más a menudo, claro que ahora las consecuencias las sufría Harry, ya que cuando decidían reconciliarse tenía que desaparecer durante unas tres o cuatro horas aproximadamente, no sabían controlarse cuando estaban un tiempo separados. La discusión del día fue, básicamente, a causa de que Harry y Ron estaban hablando de Quidditch, Harry babeaba hablando de algún que otro jugador y Ron por alguna de las jugadoras de los posters del equipo de Ginny, que colgaban por las paredes de su habitación. Hermione se levantó indignada y se fue a la torre. Harry no la entendía, a él no le gustaban esos jugadores, tenían buen cuerpo, si¡Pero era sólo por el físico! Sólo era hablar por hablar, y sabía que con Ron ocurría lo mismo. Cuando unas horas después, Ron y Hermione se encerraban en la habitación de los chicos insonorizándola, Harry se quedó en la Sala Común, aburrido, mirando el fuego. No se atrevía a subir a por su capa, y ya era más de la hora permitida, pero no podía quedarse allí quieto mientras sus amigos arreglaban su relación. Se levantó y salió silenciosamente por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Había recorrido ya las zonas por las que sabía que Filch no patrullaba a esas horas, había pasado por la Sala de los Menesteres, pero había salido corriendo al ver dentro a dos alumnos que parecían estar celebrando la postcena de San Valentín por adelantado. "San Valentín" Harry no quería pensar en eso, sabía que la pasaría sólo, y no por falta de invitaciones… Sirius le tenía dicho que aceptara aunque fuera una chica, y ella no le importara nada, "De todas formas, sólo buscaban sexo" le decía Sirius; "claro, para él es fácil de decir, tiene a Remus" Apartando todos sus pensamientos sobre el tema, siguió caminando por los oscuros pasillos distraídamente, hasta que se chocó de cara con Filch, que sonrió maliciosamente. Harry tragó fuerte.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... Si es el señor Potter… - Estaba perdido - ¿Merodeando por los pasillos a deshoras? - "La respuesta es obvia no?" Harry miraba con odio al conserje - Creo que te llevaré ahora mismo con McGonagall… mejor no… - Su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente, consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Harry - ¿Qué tal con… Severus Snape? - Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente "A la mierda nuestra buena relación" - Sí… él si te dará un castigo de verdad… aunque no como en los viejos tiempos… - Harry dejó divagar al conserje sobre "los castigos de verdad" mientras le seguía hacia las mazmorras. Una vez allí, el conserje llamó a la puerta, y unos segundos después, apareció un Severus con cara de "más te vale que sea algo importante". Le acababan de despertar "definitivamente, a la mierda nuestra buena relación" Miró a Harry, y su rostro no mostró absolutamente nada - Buenas noticias Snape, tiene motivos para dar un castigo ejemplar a Potter.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? - Su voz sonaba fría, y Harry temió haberle enfadado de verdad.

- Merodear por los pasillos a deshoras - Filch sonreía, Severus también lo hizo, aunque sarcásticamente, mientras decía "¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Haciéndose a un lado, indicó a Harry que entrara, mientras despedía a Filch. Harry obedeció cabizbajo. Poco después, escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda y pasos dirigiéndose hacia él.

- ¿Es que ni ahora que Voldemort está muerto puede dejar de meterse en problemas Potter? - La cercanía de la profunda voz de su profesor le sobresaltó, y su frialdad le dolió, no había hecho nada tan malo…

- Señor, yo no he… - Cuándo terminó de girarse vio a Severus, sonriéndole divertido, rió al ver su cara de arrepentimiento y confusión.

- Me preguntaba cuánto tardarían en pillarte saltándote las normas - Harry sonrió aliviado - Ven, siéntate - Severus dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia unos sillones de cuero negro; Harry no recordaba que hubieran sillones en su desp... "¡Estoy en sus habitaciones privadas!" Las salas eran contiguas y con la preocupación, Harry no se había fijado donde entraba. Se detuvo a observar la sala, elegante, muy Slytherin, pero elegante y confortable; a Hermione le gustaría, habían muchos libros. - ¡Harry! - Se había quedado mirando la habitación y había olvidado la presencia de su anfitrión. Se giró rápidamente hacia él, lo que casi fue peor; enrojeció levemente al darse cuenta de que su profesor vestía sólo unos pantalones verde Slytherin de seda y una bata a juego; "Merlín¿Por qué se pondrá tanta ropa de normal?" Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba montando una escena delante de Severus y le sonrió tímidamente. Severus rió, se veía gracioso estando sonrojado. Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones, un poco cohibido, mientras que Severus se sentó en el sofá y se puso cómodo, cruzando las piernas e invocando una taza de té de menta que ofreció a Harry. Después de que los dos tuvieran sus tés, Severus volvió a hablar - Bueno… y antes de decidir si tengo que castigarte o sólo era una exageración del viejo, dime¿Qué ha pasado? - Harry no sabía cómo decirlo.

- Pues… verá, esta tarde Ron y Hermione han peleado… y esta noche… pues… se están reconciliando - Harry enrojeció, y Severus no pudo evitar reírse - Y claro, como Ron no puede entrar en su habitación, están en la nuestra…

- ¿Y salís todos los demás?

- No… sólo yo. No se oye nada por los hechizos silenciadores de Hermione… pero yo sé qué es lo que están haciendo… no puedo quedarme ahí, y me aburro en la Sala Común… normalmente paso estas noches en la Sala de los Menesteres en una réplica de mi cuarto, pero hoy también estaba ocupada… por dos Hufflepuffs… Finch-Fletchley y McMillan… creo - Teniendo en cuenta que eran dos chicos y que Harry también era gay, aunque poca gente lo sabía, además de que Harry no sabía que pensaba Severus al respecto, enrojeció más todavía.

- Hay que ver cómo van las hormonas últimamente - Cuando él creía que Harry no podía tener más vergüenza, se sonrojaba más.

- ¿No… no te molesta que sean dos chicos? - Severus dudó antes de contestar, prácticamente nadie, jamás había sabido nada sobre su vida personal, mucho menos sobre la sexual, pero ¡Qué diablos!

- En absoluto, soy gay - Severus tuvo que aguantar la risa ante la cara de asombro de Harry, había levantado las cejas y abierto desmesuradamente los ojos, habría apostado cualquier cosa a que tendría la boca abierta si no fuera porque la tenía llena de té. Y eso era sin tener en cuenta lo rojo que se estaba poniendo por momentos - ¿Qué¿Es que no se me nota? - Despacio, Harry negó con la cabeza, intentando evitar mirar a su profesor, a su mente venía la imagen de la bata y los pantalones de seda. - ¿Y a ti? - Harry se giró rápidamente hacia Severus - ¿Te molesta que fueran dos chicos? - "¿Por qué no preguntarle? Es sólo curiosidad"

- Pues… bueno… la verdad es que no me molesta… - Harry no sabía si confesarlo. "Él lo ha hecho" decía una voz en su cabeza, que se parecía tremendamente a la de Hermione - No lo sabe casi nadie pero… la verdad es que… soy gay - Lo último lo había dicho tan bajito, que Severus no juraría haberlo oído, aunque supuso que sí lo había dicho, por el sonrojo que cubría de nuevo sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a Filch que te odia tanto? - Era mejor cambiar de tema, no quería saber más de la vida sexual de Harry, bastante tenía ya con obligarse a quitarse de su mente la mirada tímida de esos brillantes ojos verdes… "¡Maldita sea!"

- Pues… durante la incursión de los mortífagos en Hogwarts, tuve la oportunidad de salvar a su gata y no lo hice… - Parecía un poco triste - ahora no me gusta demasiado lo que hice… ella no tenía la culpa de ser tan… - Harry cayó, pensando en cómo decirlo pero Severus continuó por él.

- ¿Asquerosa¿Fastidiosa¿Odiosa? - Harry le miró sorprendido - Nos has hecho un favor a todos, a los alumnos por que les castigarán menos, y a nosotros porque tendremos que aguantar menos castigos inútiles… Que fastidio de animal… - Harry sonreía, jamás hubiera pensado que Severus hablara y pensara de ese modo.

- ¿Sabes? Si fueras siempre como estás siendo ahora, serías el profesor más querido de todo Hogwarts - Severus le miró sorprendido - Es cierto.

- Harry, yo no quiero ser el profesor más querido de Hogwarts, quiero que me obedezcan y me teman.

- Yo no te temo… - Se aventuró Harry - Pero te obedezco igual.

- ¡Ponte YA a fregar todos los calderos! - Harry se sorprendió y exclamó "¡¿Qué¡¿Por qué?!" Severus sonrió - ¿Ves? Si me temieras, simplemente hubieras obedecido.

- ¡Menudo susto me has dado! - Los dos sonreían. - Creía que te habías enfadado…

- Jaja ¿Porqué iba a enfadarme?

- Antes te habrías enfadado por muuuuucho menos – Severus sonreía divertido.

- Y si lo haces en la clase también parecerá que me enfado - le advirtió - pero eso no significa que me enfade de verdad.

- Que lio… - Severus rió - Ahora no voy a saber cuándo te has enfadado conmigo y cuando no… - Severus se inclinó mientras reía, dejando sin querer, a la vista de Harry, su pecho descubierto. Él se obligó a apartar la mirada, sin tener muy claro por qué le daba vergüenza mirar, o mejor dicho, por qué miraba, pero prefería no planteárselo. Severus sabía que no era tan gracioso, pero es que la cara pensativa de Harry, su tono inocente, estaba tan… Severus se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello. La vista de Harry se dirigió a su pelo, que se había movido con soltura, se preguntó cómo sería si lo tocara¿Suave?, antes le parecía grasoso, pero no lo era… Ambos trataron de apartar sus pensamientos. En el reloj sonaron las dos. - ¿Llevamos aquí casi cinco horas!?

- Eso parece…

- Qué rápido pasa el tiempo… - Lo habían pasado tan bien, que no se habían dado cuenta de la hora. Cuanto más despacio quieres que vaya el tiempo, más prisa se da en correr.

- Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir ¿O crees que tus amigos aun estarán…?

- Espero que no, mañana tengo que levantarme muy pronto para no llegar tarde a la aburridísima clase de pociones - Bromeó Harry, los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa de medio lado - Y no quiero que el profesor se enfade conmigo.

- Pues más vale que no llegues tarde, los Gryffindors dicen que de normal, ya es peor que una McGonagall recién levantada - Harry rió por la comparación - y eso ya es decir… - Severus estaba contento, estaba haciendo reír a alguien, sólo con ser el mismo. No necesitaba intimidarle para que no se burlara de él, y lo estaba pasando realmente bien. - Así que… creo que te acompañaré hasta tu torre para que Filch no piense que te has escapado de mi castigo.

- Como si alguien pudiera escaparse sin que tú te dieras cuenta… - Harry sabía que eso era imposible, nadie, ni Hermione, podría burlar a Severus - Ni siquiera los gemelos pudieron contigo - Severus rió al recordar todas las veces que les había pillado a esos dos…

- Igualmente, creo que es mejor que te acompañe, ya sabes cómo es ese viejo amargado… Por cierto, si tus amigos siguen… arreglando su relación, busca en el baúl de la Srta. Granger viales de poción de resistencia, es imposible que aguanten tanto… - A Harry le dolía el estómago de tanto reír - No creo que el Sr. Weasley lo pensara, pero ella parece haber memorizado todos los libros de la biblioteca, seguro que lo ha leído en alguna parte.

- Puede que en un libro de Lockhart, posiblemente incluso para ese mismo propósito… - También Severus tenía especial antipatía hacia Gilderoy. Se puso en pie y hasta su mano voló una gruesa capa negra que es echó por encima de la ropa de seda.

- ¿Vamos? - Harry asintió y siguió a Severus hasta la puerta, fue a abrirla, pero no cedía. Severus se puso a su lado y murmuró unas palabras, la puerta se abrió de golpe justo cuando Harry tiraba, y cayó al suelo. Se puso en pie rápidamente - ¿Estás bien? - Harry asintió.

- ¿Por qué cierras la puerta por dentro?

- A veces es más peligroso dejar que alguien que ha entrado salga, que dejar que alguien de fuera entre - Harry pensaba en lo que acababa de decir, cuando Severus volvió a hablar - Es algo que aprendí cuando era… - Su voz sonaba triste y apagada, y a Harry le dolió oírle hablar así, sabía que él iba a decir "Mortífago", de modo que completó él mismo la frase "¿Espía para la Orden?" Harry pudo leer un profundo agradecimiento en esos hermosos ojos negros que se perdían en los suyos verdes. Y sin decir una palabra más, salieron juntos a los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry trataba de borrar de su memoria el recuerdo de esa profunda mirada que le había regalado Severus, pero en el fondo, sabía que no quería olvidarla nunca; le gustaba que sus miradas se cruzaran, cuando eso ocurría, sentía que Severus podía ver en su interior; él mismo no lo aceptaba, pero adoraba perderse en la mirada de su profesor. A su lado, Severus hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no girarse a mirar a Harry. El chico estaba a toda hora diciéndole cumplidos, y demostrándole el buen concepto que tenía de él, pero lo más importante es que lo hacía sin querer; como todo buen Gryffindor, no pensaba las cosas antes decirlas, de modo que todo cuánto le estaba diciendo era absolutamente cierto. Había algo en ese joven que simplemente no le permitía seguir siendo frío y antipático con él. Siempre temió que en el fondo fuera como su padre, pero estaba tan equivocado… Potter era odioso, inmaduro y engreído, y basó su vida en hacerle la vida imposible sin ninguna razón, se creía el rey de Hogwarts y adoraba tener a todas las chicas detrás suyo; pero Harry era tan diferente… su forma de ser no tenía nada que ver con la de su padre, y además, él no sólo tenía a las chicas, sino también a toda la comunidad gay de Hogwarts detrás suyo, y no le daba la menor importancia, ni siquiera había hecho nada para conseguirlo; claro que él no necesitaba hacer nada, entres sus hazañas contra Voldemort, y su aspecto… apostaba lo que fuera a que mucha gente pagaría sólo por un beso, o porque le mirara a los ojos… esos ojos en los que se había perdido hacía un momento, esas esmeraldas que le habían mirado como… con cariño, "no, debía ser otra cosa… quizá admiración…" Severus no creía llegar a entender cómo podía admirarle, sabía que creía que había sido muy valiente haciendo de espía y arriesgando su vida, se lo había dicho más de una vez, igual que le había dicho lo buena persona que era cuando no se comportaba como en clase… Harry era extraño, no parecía ver todo lo malo que los demás veían en él.

- Severus - susurró a su lado y Severus se giró hacia él - si no miras por dónde vas a chocarte con la columna - Miró hacia delante y paró en seco, justo a unos milímetros de la piedra - ¡Buenos reflejos! - Harry sonreía.

- ¿Cómo sabías que me daría tiempo a parar? - Si no hubiera parado, se habría llevado un buen golpe. Harry alzó la mano derecha, llevaba la varita en la mano.

- No lo sabía - Y Severus supo lo que Harry quería decir: "Yo te habría parado"

Sonriendo, y hablando de cosas sin importancia, llegaron hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ninguno de los dos quería despedirse, pero debían hacerlo.

- Bueno… - Estaban parados delante del retrato, uno frente al otro. Ahora sabían mucho más el uno del otro, eran como… amigos. Severus estaba escandalizado consigo mismo por estar comportándose así con un alumno. Los dos se preguntaban cómo despedirse - Buenas noches, Severus - dijo Harry tímidamente. Severus sonrió, siempre se preguntaba por qué se sonrojaba.

- Buenas noches Harry - Antes de irse, puso una mano en su hombro y se acercó para hablar en su oído. Harry estaba nervioso - Haz un bolsillo mágico en tu túnica, allí podrás llevar siempre tu… capa, por si tienes que volver a salir a deshoras. - El corazón de Harry latía tan deprisa y su mente trabajaba tan rápido intentando justificar todo lo que la cercanía del profesor le hacía sentir, que apenas se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que Severus sabía de la existencia de su capa invisible. Se separaron, y después de sonreír tímidamente, dijo la contraseña; antes de entrar, volvieron a despedirse "Buenas noches Severus" susurró Harry, con el corazón latiendo rápido todavía; "Buenas noches, Harry" Severus veía claramente el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

Harry dio la vuelta y subió por el hueco hasta la Sala Común. Por la marca en la puerta de su dormitorio, supo que Severus debía de tener razón respecto a la poción de resistencia. Se tumbó en el sofá, frente a la chimenea. Al cerrar los ojos, vio los oscuros de Severus mirándole, y le pareció volver a oler su aroma en la habitación; deseó saber qué era exactamente ese olor, que daba esa sensación de frescor y que al mismo tenía un punto dulce; pero lo que importaba, es que aun sentía su olor cerca, como cuando se le había acercado a hablarle al oído. Ya dormía, pero aun así su corazón se aceleró al recordarlo, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.


	3. Mariposas en el estómago

_Hola! aquí el tercer capítulo!_

_Quería darle las gracias a azula.snape, porque ha sido la primera en dejarme un review. Eso ayuda a seguir, porque significa que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes, así que gracias azula.snape, te dedico este capítulo, con el que espero que todos disfrutéis. _

_Besos y a leer!_

**Mariposas en el estómago 11-2-98**

Las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin esperaban en el aula de pociones a que llegara el profesor Snape. Había tanto silencio que Harry habría jurado que los demás de la clase podían escuchar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Desde que se había levantado aquella mañana, sentía una sensación extraña, no sabía lo que era, pero el caso era, que conforme se iba acercando la hora de que entrara Severus por la puerta, él se ponía más nervioso. No era tonto, así que estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con él, ni con que su relación se hubiera estrechado tanto últimamente, ni con que no pudiera quitarse de su cabeza su mirada ni olvidar su olor, ni su profunda voz… no, estaba claro que no podía ser nada de eso… Mientras intentaba no averiguar lo que ya sabía, miraba impaciente la puerta, sabía que faltaba poco, Severus siempre era muy puntual, y sólo quedaban unos segundos para que la clase empezara. En cuanto Harry lo pensó, la puerta se abrió precediendo al profesor, que entró con su paso firme y decidido de siempre, la cabeza alta, el gesto inescrutable, la capa ondeando a su espalda. Todos los días entraba de forma muy similar, pero para Harry, aquel día fue distinto, veía algo que no había visto antes, tal vez esa especie de aura que decía: "háblame, muévete, respira, y te mato" que, ahora lo sabía, nada estaba más lejos de la realidad; tal vez era otra cosa, pero Harry sólo pudo quedarse mirándole mientras hacía su espectacular entrada. Y cuando Severus, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, compartió una fugaz mirada con Harry, sintió como mariposas en el estómago, y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios.

Comenzó la clase, y Harry no perdía la concentración ni un momento. Tomó apuntes de todo cuanto él decía, y cuándo se puso a hacer su poción, se esmeró para no cometer errores. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar echar rápidos vistazos a Severus; aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo, no podía evitarlo. Severus, como ya era costumbre, se paseó por toda la clase, mirando caldero por caldero, lo que tenía como consecuencia, que todos cometieran errores por los nervios. Cuando Severus llegó junto a Harry, le dirigió una mirada cómplice. Harry sonrió, pero no dejó que eso le despistara, de modo que antes de que Severus se fuera, batió el record de la clase:

- Profesor, ya he terminado - Harry sonreía, le había costado llamarle profesor. Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, todos los Slytherins le miraban rabiosos, y Ron estaba sencillamente atónito, aunque le supo mal por Hermione, que parecía decepcionada consigo misma por no haberla hecho antes que él. Severus cogió el frasco de poción embotellada que Harry le tendía. En silencio, lo observó y lo olió; asintió, y dijo las palabras que en unas horas ya conocería todo Hogwarts: "Muy bien Potter, 20 puntos para Gryffindor" A esa frase le siguió un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido sólo por la caída de un tarro de cristal. "Lombottom, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor" los Slytherins sonrieron, los Gryffindors pusieron mala cara, y Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, porque sabía cómo se divertía Severus con aquellas situaciones.

Harry se pasó el resto de la mañana eludiendo las preguntas de Ron y Hermione, pero a la hora de la comida, ya no pudo evitarlos más. Se sentaron uno a cada lado, y empezó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Cómo sabías qué poción nos iba a mandar hoy Harry¿Lo viste en una de las sesiones de Oclumancia? - Ron se servía abundantemente mientras hablaba.

- ¡¿Qué¡Yo no sabía que poción iba a mandar! - Harry tuvo que prestar mucha atención para entender lo que Ron, con la boca llena, les decía "Es imposible que hayas hecho la poción bien, sólo y en ese tiempo. ¿Hermione no le habrás ayudado tú?" Ella puso los ojos en blanco "¿¡Le has ayudado¿¡Por qué a mí no?!" - No, Hermione no me ha ayudado, y si he hecho la poción es que es posible…

- Pero tío, si se te daban fatal las pociones… ¿Por qué eres tan bueno ahora?

- Pues no sé, puede que antes me aburrieran o… no se…

- Harry pero te has esforzado mucho para preparar bien la poción, y para tomar apuntes… - Harry la iba a interrumpir, pero Hermione no le dejó, y como de costumbre, dio en el clavo - La pregunta, Harry, es qué ha pasado con el profesor Snape para que te apliques tanto en su asignatura. - Por la mente de Harry pasaron miles de imágenes de Severus, fragmentos de las conversaciones de la noche anterior…

- No ha pasado nada. ¿Qué iba a pasar? - Pero su corazón se aceleró, y recordó la voz de Severus susurrándole al oído. Hermione, como siempre, le adivinó el pensamiento.

- Harry, si usara legeremancia¿Qué vería en tu mente ahora mismo? - Harry enrojeció levemente. Hermione no sabía exactamente qué ocurría, pero no creía ir mal encaminada. Había una razón por la cual, Harry buscaba la atención y el reconocimiento del profesor Snape, y las miradas tampoco le habían pasado desapercibidas.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en la biblioteca, no tenían demasiados deberes, faltaban pocos días para San Valentín, y la mayoría de los profesores reducían los metros de pergamino para los trabajos, obviamente, la cercanía de la fecha, también provocó que se doblara el trabajo de pociones. Hermione trabajaba más deprisa de lo habitual para tener tiempo para su cita con Ron, y Ron intentaba copiarse de Hermione para tener tiempo para la cita sin haber tenido que pensar. Harry hacía los trabajos a ritmo normal, de todas formas, no saldría con nadie. Estaba terminando ya su pergamino para transformaciones, y pronto empezaría con pociones, Severus había mandado un trabajo sobre "filtros de amor, sus antídotos, riesgos y efectos secundarios" La tarea le ocuparía mucho espacio, pero no era algo que le preocupara demasiado, se sabía tanto la teoría como la práctica, la había aprendido en quinto, cuando fue víctima de numerosos intentos de enamoramiento por pociones; no le llevaría mucho tiempo terminar el trabajo.

Ron y Hermione aun estaban discutiendo cuando él terminó todos los deberes, de modo que decidió recoger sus cosas, dejarlas en la torre y salir a dar una vuelta. Acabó en la cabaña de Hagrid, hablando sobre la nueva criatura que el semi-gigante quería adoptar, un erumpent. Harry no creía llegar a comprender a su amigo nunca. Trató de convencerle de todas las formas posibles, pero Hagrid aseguraba, que "los pobrecitos son unos incomprendidos" y que seguro de que él podría criar a uno como una madre buena, y conseguir "un erumpent muy educado y obediente". Harry dio el caso por perdido, y después de tomar un tazón de té demasiado cargado y sin azúcar, se despidió de Hagrid para buscar a sus amigos. Estuvo casi dos horas buscándoles, y cuando los encontró, tuvo claro que acaban de arreglar una de sus peleas. Hermione entró al baño a peinarse mientras Ron se arreglaba el uniforme, los dos estaban muy rojos, y Harry prefirió no preguntar qué era exactamente esa mancha en la falda de Hermione.

- ¿Damos una vuelta por los terrenos? - Hermione parecía muy animada, y Harry recordó lo que Severus le había dicho. Con un "Sí, enseguida voy", les dejó discutiendo sobre si ir a pasear o a cenar.

Entró en la habitación de los chicos y abrió una de las ventanas, movió la varita mientras pensaba "Accio Poción de Resistencia" El cristal del frasco brilló al darle la luz del Sol del atardecer, entró por la ventana y aterrizó en la mano extendida de Harry. El letrero estaba escrito con la letra de Hermione. "¿Cómo puede Severus saberlo todo siempre?" Harry sonrió, era increíble, tenía que preguntarle cómo hacía para adivinar en qué piensa cada uno. "¿Sabrá lo que pienso yo… cuando me sonrojo¿Notará cuándo estoy nervioso?" Inmediatamente, se le aceleró el pulso y se ruborizó. Odiaba que le pasara eso. Devolvió el frasco al baúl de Hermione volando hasta la ventana de su cuarto con la escoba, y después salió, para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione discutiendo todavía, "normal que Hermione necesite poción de resistencia, si cada vez que pelean tienen una noche de sexo…" Harry zanjó la discusión diciendo que irían a cenar primero, y si les sobraba tiempo después, irían a dar una vuelta.

Ron comía todo lo que estaba a su alcance mientras Hermione le miraba resignada, hacía tiempo que había decidido no discutir con él por sus modales en la mesa. Harry comía mientras echaba fugaces vistazos a la mesa de profesores; Severus comía despacio, y los huesos de las mandíbulas se marcaban más cuando masticaba; cuando bebía, lo hacía cogiendo la copa con elegancia, apoyándola unos segundos en los labios antes de inclinarla para beber. El profesor alzó su mirada, para encontrarse con la de Harry, quién se sonrojó y sonrió tímido antes de apartar la mirada. Severus fingió limpiarse la boca con la servilleta para que nadie le viera sonreír.

Harry volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago, es como dicen las niñitas tontas, "mariposas en el estómago" Cuando ya pensaba que se le empezaba a pasar, la voz profunda de Severus sonó a su espalda, y su cercanía le sobresaltó de nuevo.

- Potter, - Severus tenía que controlarse para fijar la vista en algún punto lejano, si la fijaba en sus ojos, mal, se perdía en su mirada, si en sus mejillas, mal, estaban sonrojadas, en sus labios, peor, estaban húmedos por haber bebido zumo… Severus no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero no conseguía concentrarse con él delante. - Tenemos que hablar - Intentó poner su tono más frío, pero no consiguió gran cosa, así que decidió acabar rápido - ¿Podrías venir mañana por la tarde a mi despacho nada más terminar de comer?

- Desde luego Señor - Su corazón latía fuerte, y sentía calor en las mejillas, esperaba que Severus no pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando, porqué en aquel momento, incluso él decidió no querer saber más de su cabeza, que sólo recordaba un cuerpo vestido con pantalones de seda verde, unos ojos mirándole profundamente, una voz grave susurrándole al oído y un olor penetrante cerca de su piel.

- Hasta mañana entonces, Sr Potter.

- Hasta mañana Profesor - Severus inclinó levemente la cabeza, dio un giro brusco y salió del Gran Comedor con su capa ondeando tras él, y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Harry tenía el estómago tan revolucionado, que no pudo comer mucho más. Se disculpó con sus amigos por no ir a dar una vuelta con ellos, y se fue directamente a la torre.

--------------------------------------

Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero sabía que no podría. En efecto; los nervios volvían a él cuando recordaba que Severus quería hablar con él¿Qué querría¿Qué iba a decirle? Sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas al recordar su cercanía la noche anterior, los susurros, su voz, grave, profunda, hipnotizante... Podría pasar horas escuchándole hablar; su mirada, adoraba perderse en esos pozos negros, que ya no le miraban con indiferencia y frialdad como antes; ahora despertaban algo dentro de él, algo que conseguía que Harry se sintiera más confundido de lo que nunca había estado, pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir increíblemente bien.

De nuevo, la visión del pecho desnudo de Severus regresó a su mente, igual que su sonrisa, el sonido de su risa, grave como su voz, melodiosa y profunda… Le gustaba verle reír, y hablar, cuando hablaba en clase lo hacía despacio, marcando las sílabas, y eso a Harry le parecía irresistible, casi tanto como su olor… "¡Por Merlín¡Yo no he pensado eso!" negó con la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que se relajó, y pudo seguir pensando sin censurar sus propios pensamientos. Recordó algunas de las cosas que dijo la otra noche cuando estaban en los sofás, y sonrió sin poder remediarlo, era tan divertido y tan natural cuando estaba con él… le encantaba pasar tiempo con Severus, "sería capaz de hacer que me castigaran para estar más con él"

Harry sabía que más de una vez, se había quedado mirando sus labios, y había estado tentado de besarle, pero eso no podía ser cierto, eran sólo manías suyas, igual que el hecho de que cada vez que veía a Severus prácticamente le temblaban las manos de lo nervioso que se ponía, y su corazón latía fuerte sólo con pensar en él "pero eso no significa que le quiero. Y aunque él es gay, eso no significa que yo le guste, en absoluto, y de todas formas yo no le quiero. ¡Maldita sea Harry¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas! Son sólo imaginaciones tuyas… sí, me lo estoy inventando todo" Finalmente, el sueño venció a Harry, que se durmió pensando en cierto profesor de pociones que también estaba tratando de eludir sus pensamientos…

----------------------------------------------

Su cabello negro se desparramaba sobre el almohadón, y su cuerpo, cubierto únicamente por los pantalones verdes, descansaba sobre las sábanas negras de seda. Miraba el dosel de su cama, pero lo único que veía eran dos esmeraldas mirándole profundamente, perdiéndose en su mirada. No trató de intentar borrarlas de su mente, porque sabía, después de varios días intentándolo, que no lo lograría. No sabía cuándo, ni por qué, pero el caso, era que Harry era todo en lo que podía pensar, estaba comiendo y pensaba en él, dando clase, pensaba en él, y lo peor, es que unida a Harry, estaba la imperante necesidad de sonreír, no podía pensar en él sin alegrarse¡Incluso corregía los exámenes sonriendo! no podía permitirse ir sonriendo a todas partes; era cierto que su carácter había mejorado considerablemente desde la caída de Voldemort y la agradable compañía de Harry, pero de ahí a sonreír todo el tiempo, había una gran diferencia.

Él nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas, simplemente hacía como que odiaba a todo y a todos, y no se planteó si era verdad o una farsa. Pero ahora sabía que no odiaba a Harry, ni muchísimo menos, él se había convertido en lo mejor del día, casi deseaba que le castigaran para pasar más tiempo con él, pero desde la muerte de la gata de Filch, casi nunca pillaban a ningún alumno incumpliendo las normas, mucho menos pillarían a Harry que tiene sus trucos y su experiencia. Por eso le extrañó que Filch le pillara la otra noche; aunque daba gracias por ello, habían hablado de tantas cosas… Para empezar, sabía que era gay, aunque, claro está, eso no significaba nada. Lo que más le preocupaba, es que ese chico consiguiera que pensara cosas como "adorable" o "mono", palabras que nunca habían existido en su vocabulario, igual que los diminutivos como "carita", nadie creería que Severus Snape decía la palabra carita; eso sin tener en cuenta la falta de autocontrol y concentración, cada vez que Harry se sonrojaba, sonreía, le miraba a los ojos, se mordía el labio inferior, ponía carita inocente o tímida, sentía unas tremendas ganas de abrazarle o de besarle… "Pero eso no significa nada, bueno¿Qué pasa si el chico es guapo?" Severus sabía que no era por su cuerpo por lo que Harry le atraía, habían muchos hombres atractivos, y muchos alumnos también, pero nadie tenía el efecto sobre él que tenía Harry; pero desde luego eso era algo que él no podía aceptar tan fácilmente.

"No le quiero, y aunque lo hiciera¿Qué importa¿Es que acaso un chico joven de diecisiete años que tiene a medio mundo mágico detrás va a fijarse en mí? No, desde luego que no. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se sonroja cuándo me ve¿Y por qué se pone nervioso¿Y por qué se pasa la clase, la comida y la cena mirándome¿Y por qué tembló cuándo le susurré al oído la otra noche¿Y por qué cuando me vio con el pijama no podía apartar la mirada¿Por qué me sonríe siempre¿¡Y además con timidez?!" Sin querer encontrar una respuesta a tantas preguntas, Severus se quedó dormido pensando en Harry, en sus ojos esmeralda, en su tímida sonrisa y en sus mejillas sonrojadas.


	4. Le amo

Bueno, ya sólo quedan dos capítulos más. Pronto será San Valentín, y conoceréis el desenlace de la historia

Gracias de nuevo a aquellos que me han dejado reviews: azula.snape, Kayla Metallium, y Lupita. Snape. Gracias. Es emocionante ver que la gente disfruta leyendo mi historia y que se anima a dejar un comentario.

Espero que todos disfrutéis con este capítulo; por el título, ya puede saberse más o menos por dónde van a ir las cosas... o tal vez no? ; )

A leer!

**"Le Amo"**** 12-2-98**

Harry, se te está enfriando el desayuno - Ron le miraba extrañado - ¿No tienes hambre? - La respuesta era no, Harry tenía un nudo en el estómago, estaba nervioso¿Qué podía querer decirle Severus¿Era algo bueno o malo?

- ¿Qué creéis que querrá el profesor? - Los dos supieron a que se referían, Ron y Hermione se miraron.

- No lo sé, Harry, pero estoy segura de que es algo bueno - Harry le miró, esperando que siguiera con la explicación - Para empezar, no parecía enfadado cuando te lo dijo; además, últimamente te trata muy bien - Harry sabía que era cierto, pero no cómo lo sabía Hermione - Harry, jamás había felicitado a nadie¡Ni siquiera a un Slytherin! - Sí, ella tenía razón, como siempre.

- Pero Hermione… y si…

- Harry, deja ya de preocuparte, estoy segura de que sea lo que sea, será bueno - Harry sonrió, su amiga tenía razón, no sabía por qué se había preocupado tanto, bueno, quizá fuera porque tenía miedo a que Severus se alejara de él. Miró hacia la mesa de profesores, allí estaba él, con su humeante taza de té de menta. Su corazón se aceleró, como ya era costumbre. Severus se giró, "Me ha pillado" Harry sólo acertó a sonrojarse y sonreír, y pensó que podía morirse en ese mismo momento, pues Severus le había devuelto la sonrisa fugazmente.

- Harry estaba impaciente por entrar en el despacho de Severus, pero aún ni siquiera había comido, le quedaban dos clases todavía.

- Harry, me pasas ese pergamino? - Pidió Hermione.

- Oye Hermione¿Cuánto queda para la hora de comer? - Ella puso los ojos en blanco, llevaban así toda la mañana.

- Bien. Podéis iros, mañana seguiremos por la página 150, leeros el tema esta tarde - Todos salieron de clase corriendo, Harry el primero; Ron estaba seguro de que creía que por hacerlo todo más deprisa, pasaría el tiempo más rápido.

- ¡Harry¡Espera! - Ron y Hermione se pusieron a su lado - Hicisteis los deberes de Transformaciones¿Verdad? Si no, la profesora McGonagall se enfadará - Ron y Harry asintieron, pero Harry estaba lejos de allí, estaba en los ojos de Severus, en sus labios, en sus gestos, en su risa… No quería esperar más para volver a hablar con él, no como en clase, o como cuando se saludan por el pasillo, no, él quería verle reír, oírle hacer comentarios sin importancia, quería llamarle Severus, quería escuchar cómo le llamaba Harry. Echaba de menos sus conversaciones, y eso que sólo hacía dos días que había estado con él.

La siguiente hora de clase, pasó lenta, muy lenta, y Harry no era capaz de poner atención, un segundo estaba escuchando, y al siguiente ya estaba pensando en Severus y en qué sería lo que quería decirle. A veces Hermione le pillaba sonriendo tontamente, y Ron creía que estaba teniendo visiones cuando vio a Harry sonrojado en plena clase de Transformaciones. Pero Harry sólo sabía que estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero que aun así, se moría de ganas por que llegara el momento de entrar a su despacho de nuevo.

Llegó el final de la clase, y Harry casi corrió hasta el comedor, quería terminar pronto. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a su lado, y ella se preguntó cuándo se le había pegado a Harry la forma de comer de Ron; tenía la boca llena, y masticaba rápido, mientras terminaba con una cosa, cargaba la siguiente en el plato. Ron le miraba satisfecho, al fin había aprendido a comer como un Weasley. Harry no escuchaba su conversación, ni se fijaba tampoco en su falta de modales en la mesa, Severus no estaba en la mesa de profesores, lo que significaba que ya estaba en su despacho. Terminó de comer antes casi de que sus amigos empezaran, se despidió con un rápido "Adiós" y salió corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras. Estaba ansioso, necesitaba saber qué es lo que quería Severus. Estaba seguro de que la comida le iba a sentar mal si corría recién comido, pero no importaba, quería llegar ya. Giró una esquina a la derecha, otra, otra, cogió un atajo por un par de pasadizos, bajó las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, y cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su despacho frenó en seco. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, notó como el corazón se le aceleraba, y se ponía cada vez más nervioso, volvieron todas las dudas y los miedos, y ya no supo si entrar o esperar¿Y si era algo malo?

Harry estaba parado frente a la puerta de madera del despacho, su mano se acercaba a la puerta para volver a separarse sin haber llamado, ahora que había llegado, no se atrevía a entrar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus había comido en su despacho aquel día, necesitaba pensar con claridad, y eso significaba no estar viendo a Harry. Nunca se había planteado hacer algo como lo que iba a hacer, siempre había tenido claro, que eso jamás podría hacerlo, pero ¿Y si estaba equivocado? No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo, sabía que lo hacía sólo por pasar más tiempo con él. Nunca había podido confiar a nadie sus secretos, pero ahora tenía a Harry, y podía confiar en él; además el chico se estaba esforzando mucho en pociones, y se le daba muy bien después de todo.

Él sabía que había algo más, porque esa no era razón suficiente para estar nervioso, y él lo estaba, llevaba nervioso desde que se acercó a Harry la noche pasada. Miró el reloj, aún era pronto para que Harry llegara, tenía que salir de clase, comer… y seguro que se entretendría por algún sitio antes que… Oyó tres golpes en la puerta, y después de que él dijera "Adelante", la puerta se abrió despacio, y ante él, estaba Harry, tímido y sonrojado

- Hola Severus - Le sonrió.

- Hola Harry - la puerta se cerró a un movimiento de su varita - Llegas muy pronto¿Es que no has comido nada?

- Si te molesto puedo volver más tarde - Harry dijo esto tan rápido, que tuvo que esforzarse para entenderle.

- ¡No¡Para nada! - Se apresuró a añadir. No quería que se fuera - Es sólo que me ha sorprendido que llegaras tan pronto, pero te estaba esperando - Harry sonrió, se acercó y se sentó en la silla frente a su mesa. Severus pudo observar que sus manos temblaban levemente "Está nervioso…" se dio cuenta. - ¿Te encuentras bien Harry? - Él le miró un poco sorprendido.

- Si, no es nada, tranquilo. - Harry sonreía, esperando a que Severus hablara, pero él no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Bueno… quería decirte que has mejorado muchísimo en pociones - Los ojos de Harry brillaron un poco más¡No iba a decirle nada malo, iba a felicitarle! - de hecho, eres muy bueno - Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba - Por eso… voy a contarte mi secreto - "¿Un secreto?" Severus iba a confiarle su secreto, y Harry supo que eso era muy importante para él, se sentía feliz de que fuera con él con quien iba a compartirlo. Harry le miraba, expectante. Severus suspiró, no podía creer que fuera a hacerlo. Movió su varita y de un armario salió levitando un libro antiguo que se posó sobre la mesa que les separaba. Harry leyó el título del gastado libro: _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas._ Miró a Severus desconcertado.

- Ese es un ejemplar del libro de pociones del año pasado ¿No? - Severus asintió con solemnidad, Harry supo que ese libro en concreto era diferente de todos los demás, era importante para Severus, eso bastaba.

Despacio y cuidadosamente, Severus abrió el libro por el final y en la última página, una anotación escrita con tinta verde decía:

_Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo_

La caligrafía era perfecta, pequeña y regular, ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha, como si estuviera escrita en cursiva. Harry la observó atentamente, le resultaba familiar, pero siendo un libro viejo, no podía pertenecer a ninguno de sus compañeros. Miró a Severus.

- ¿Quién es ese Príncipe Mestizo? - Severus le sonrió fugazmente, para volver a una expresión triste.

- Yo - Dijo simplemente. Harry le miró sorprendido, y cuando volvió a mirar el libro, lo vio de forma distinta.

- ¿Por qué te llamas a ti mismo Príncipe Mestizo¿Por qué no pusiste simplemente Severus¿O Snape? - Harry no entendía el por qué del sobrenombre.

- Harry, en este libro escribí cosas, cosas que nadie podía llegar saber que yo había escrito - Una gran curiosidad empezó a invadir a Harry - Me habría metido en líos si alguien lo hubiera descubierto. Afortunadamente, nadie lo encontró nunca. - Harry le miraba con curiosidad, quería saber qué había escrito, pero parecía ser un tema bastante delicado para Severus, él estaba serio. - Tú sabes que mi padre era muggle - Harry asintió - de ahí lo de Mestizo. Ese era mi… alias, no el mote vulgar ni ofensivo por que muchos me llamaban - Harry se sintió mal, sabía que la culpa de esa tristeza en los ojos de Severus, la tenían su padre, Remus y Sirius; y una vez más, odió a los adolescentes que fueron. - Normalmente, el alias, el verdadero nombre de una persona, no el que te ponen tus padres, sino el que tú mismo eliges para ti, sólo lo sabes tú y las personas que son cercanas a tí. En el caso de los Merodeadores, los conocía toda la escuela, no se preocupaban por mantenerlo en secreto; en mi caso, nadie más lo ha sabido, no podía confiar en nadie lo suficiente para contarlo. - Harry se quedó mudo de asombro, estaba emocionado, era la persona en la que Severus más confiaba… Sintió ganas de abrazarle, de darle las gracias por confiar en él, pero no podía hablar. Al final susurró.

- Pero tú… me lo has contado - Severus sonrió, supo que Harry estaba sorprendido, él estaba tremendamente nervioso, no terminaba de creerse que se lo hubiera contado; pero Harry levantó la mirada, y supo que había hecho lo correcto.

- Sé que puedo confiar en ti - Los ojos de Harry brillaban de emoción, y Severus pudo leer un mudo agradecimiento en su mirada.

- Jamás diré nada Severus, te lo prometo, jamás - Era cierto, lo sabía, Harry estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él – Gracias.

- Harry… - Él le miró atento - yo, había pensado que tal vez… querrías que yo… - Severus no podía creer que estuviera tan nervioso, nunca había dudado al pronunciar una frase - te enseñara pociones. - Harry le miró estupefacto, "¿Clases particulares de pociones con Severus?" - Me refiero de verdad, no como en clase, con ese libro incompleto e inexacto… - Severus se dio prisa en terminar de hablar antes de que Harry le interrumpiera - Pero no estás comprometido si no quieres no… - Harry no le dejó seguir.

- ¡Claro que quiero! - Severus se asombró por el entusiasmo y la alegría en su voz - ¡Severus, me encantaría¡Sería genial¡¿Me lo ofreces en serio?! - Severus asintió sonriendo, había tenido miedo que no quisiera, le habría dolido que Harry buscara falsas excusas para evitarlo, y en vez de eso estaba tan feliz con la idea - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! - Rió, no podía hacer otra cosa si un joven de diecisiete años casi se ponía a saltar de alegría porque él le iba a dar clases particulares de pociones, y si además ese joven era Harry, la situación era mucho más divertida.

- Me alegro de que te guste la idea - Harry se tranquilizó, y le miró sonriente - ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? - Harry negó con la cabeza - ¿Y los deberes de pociones? - La sonrisa de Harry se amplió.

- Terminados - Severus se sorprendió.

- ¡Vaya! Si que te has dado prisa. Entonces¿Qué te parece si empezamos ahora con esas clases?

- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Harry. Severus se levantó y se dirigió sonriente a la puerta, Harry le seguía de cerca. Al salir, Harry giró hacia la izquierda en dirección a la clase, pero Severus les llamó desde el lado opuesto, le esperaba frente a la puerta de sus habitaciones privadas. El corazón de Harry se aceleró de nuevo al recordar la noche del domingo. Corrió hasta llegar a su lado, y después de pronunciar la contraseña, los dos entraron al salón - ¿No vamos a dar la clase en… la clase?

- Es mejor aquí, en mi laboratorio está todo en mejores condiciones, y nadie podría molestarlos ni aunque lo intentara - Siguió a Severus hasta una sala cuyas paredes estaban completamente forradas de estanterías con ingredientes y tarros llenos de cosas que Harry casi prefería no conocer. Había una mesa al fondo, y en el centro, dos calderos. "Wow… aquí hay de todo, Severus." Él sonrió por la observación de su alumno, realmente habían ingredientes difíciles de conseguir. - ¿Preparado? - Harry asintió sonriente. Severus se puso delante de la mesa, y dejó sobre ella su libro de sexto - ¿Qué tal si empezamos con un filtro de los muertos? - Harry sonrió.

- Por culpa de esa poción me quitaste puntos mi primer día de clase.

- ¿Y aun lo recuerdas? - Severus no sabía por qué, pero lo gustó que recordara ese pequeño detalle. Un pensamiento surgió en la mente de Harry "¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Fue él día que te conocí" Pero después de hacer como que no lo había pensado, dijo sólo la primera parte de la frase. Severus sonrió - ¿Para qué sirve esta poción?

- Hace caer a aquel que la tome en un profundo sueño.

- Empiezas a responder como la Srta Granger, pasas demasiado tiempo con ella - Harry sonrió, eso era un cumplido - ¿Qué poción podría contrarrestar sus efectos? – Severus pensó que quizá esa era demasiado difícil, pero no lo fue para Harry.

- La poción Wiggenweld.

- ¡Muy bien¿Conoces los ingredientes?

- Y también cómo se prepara, aunque la verdad es que el año pasado no me salió bien… del todo - Severus sonrió.

- Con "no me salió bien del todo" te refieres a "fue un auténtico desastre" ¿Verdad? - Harry sonrió, sabía que Severus no lo decía para molestarle, tenía razón, la poción le quedó negra en vez de rosa claro. - Pero ahora te saldrá mucho mejor, no sólo porque has mejorado en pociones, sino porque yo te voy a decir exactamente qué pasos seguir. Olvida el libro, y haz caso sólo a lo que yo diga - Harry asintió.

Severus fue nombrando ingredientes e instrumentos, y Harry los sacaba y los colocaba sobre la mesa. Encendieron los calderos, y comenzaron a hacer la poción. El asfófelo y el ajenjo ya estaban dentro de los calderos, y la poción tenía el tono y el aspecto exacto que Severus había dicho que debía de tener. Siguiendo a Severus hasta la mesa, cogieron las dagas y prepararon las raíces. Harry observaba a Severus y le imitaba, cada movimiento, cada acción; pero sabía que nunca lo haría como él. Con la mano derecha sujetaba con firmeza la empuñadura de la daga de plata con incrustaciones en esmeralda, con la izquierda aguantaba la raíz para que no se moviera, todos sus gestos eran precisos, y cuando empezó a cortar, lo hizo con rapidez y seguridad, una mano se deslizaba a lo largo de la raíz, manteniéndose alejada de la hoja de la daga, y la muñeca derecha se movía rápidamente, aplicando la fuerza exacta para cortar el ingrediente sin despedazarlo por la presión. Harry lo imitó lo mejor que pudo, recibiendo una felicitación por parte de Severus. Lo echaron en el caldero, y volvieron a la mesa. Cada uno cogió la cantidad necesaria de grano de sopóforo.

- Bien, ahora, coge la daga, y aplasta el grano con la hoja - Harry vio cómo lo hacía Severus y lo imitó.

- Severus ¿Por qué es mejor así que cortándolo como dice el libro?

- Verás, las judías soporíferas, tienen la mayor parte de sus propiedades en la piel que las recubre, pero sólo es útil el jugo del grano, si la piel está entera no hace nada, y al cortarlas, lo único que se consigue es el poco jugo que sale de las partes rasgadas por el filo de la daga, triturarlas, no sólo es más fácil, sino que además es muchísimo más útil. - Mientras lo explicaba, Severus hacía la demostración con uno de los granos, y Harry admiró esa pasión por su trabajo, Severus era realmente un genio en pociones.

Se acercaron de nuevo a los calderos. Severus observaba a Harry imitarle y repetir todos sus movimientos, y se dio cuenta de que lo veía como un maestro, no como un profesor del colegio, sino como alguien en quién puedes confiar y aprender, le admiraba y confiaba en él; eso le llenó de júbilo.

El cabello de Harry estaba ligeramente encrespado, y tenía las mejillas encendidas a causa de los vapores de la poción y la cercanía del fuego.

Harry vio que Severus no le indicaba qué hacer a continuación, se giró, y le vio; Se había quitado la capa y la túnica, seguramente tenía tanto calor como él, y ahora vestía unos pantalones ajustados que debía de llevar bajo la túnica, y una camisa blanca arremangada con los dos botones del cuello, desabrochados. Harry perdió toda concentración. Por unos segundos, sólo pudo mirar a Severus, con las mejillas rojas por el calor, sus finas manos dejando la capa plegada sobre un mueble, su cuello, el principio de su pecho, tan blanco como su rostro, parecería de porcelana fina si no fuera por el oscuro vello que se adivinaba bajo la fina tela… volvió a la realidad cuando iba a empezar a admirar sus largas y fuertes piernas. Severus decía cómo tenía que echar las judías al caldero, y siguiendo sus instrucciones paso a paso, pudieron empezar a remover. Harry miraba de reojo a Severus, que sonreía cada vez que le pillaba girándose a mirarle.

Para Severus, aquella situación había sido, hasta hacía apenas unos días, impensable, pero allí estaban, Harry Potter y él, trabajando juntos, sonrientes. Él le estaba desvelando sus secretos. Estaba allí, con un Potter, y nada de lo que sentía podía acercarse al odio o el rencor, muy al contrario, la palabra hermoso o adorable se repetía excesivamente en su cabeza, y era irremediable mirarle, y no sentir ganas de estar más cerca de él. Era como un imán, que le obligaba a girarse a mirarle y que le atraía hacía él.

Por fin, terminaron la poción. Y Harry estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, había mejorado mucho.

- Muy bien Harry, tu poción es casi perfecta - Harry pareció decepcionado por no haberlo hecho a la perfección - Creo que tu problema ha estado a la hora de remover. Harry, tienes demasiada prisa. Para hacer una buena poción, hay que tomarse las cosas con calma - Harry le sonrió y asintió. Había visto como lo hacía Severus, sus largos y finos dedos sujetaban con firmeza la vara para remover, pero el movimiento era constante, regular y lento.

- La tuya sí está perfecta - Si bien Harry había conseguido que su poción tomara un color rosa muy claro, la de Severus era casi blanca, justo como debía de ser, y un poco más líquida.

- Harry, soy mucho mayor que tú. Tengo más práctica.

- Tú no eres mayor - Aseguró Harry, que lo tenía más claro que nunca ahora que había visto la firmeza del cuerpo de Severus bajo esa ropa ajustada. Severus rió ante el cumplido. Estaba simplemente feliz, por primera vez, lo bueno que había en su vida, le había hecho olvidar todos sus errores, todas sus tristezas y problemas del pasado.

Embotellaron las pociones y salieron a sentarse en los sofás. Apenas llegaron frente a la chimenea, dos tazas de humeante té aparecieron sobre una mesita. Harry sonrió, cogió una y se sentó en el mismo sillón del otro día. Severus hizo lo propio, y se relajó en el sofá.

- ¿Saben tus amigos dónde estás? - Harry le miró, no sabía si había entendido bien la pregunta, se refería a si pensaban que estaba en el despacho del profesor Snape pasando un horrible rato¿O a si sabían que estaba en las habitaciones privadas de Severus resistiendo la tentación de quedarse admirándole toda la tarde y pasando un rato estupendo?

- Saben que querías hablar conmigo... - Harry pensó unos segundos antes de seguir - pero si te refieres a si saben que no estoy pasando una horrible tarde con el profesor Snape como el resto de Hogwarts cree… no, no lo saben - Severus pensó en lo que había dicho, y se dio cuenta de lo quería decirle.

- ¿No les has dicho ni siquiera a tus dos mejores amigos que me llamas Severus, que nos llevamos bien, que me rio, y que no soy como parezco en las clases?

- Les he dicho que… - Si Harry no conservara todavía el sonrojo del calor del caldero, se habría sonrojado en ese momento - que no te llamen murciélago grasiento, porque no lo eres; de hecho discutí con ellos y con Neville, Ginny y Luna el otro día por eso… - Severus se sorprendió¿Le defendía delante de sus amigos? - Ninguno de ellos te tiene mucho aprecio… pero Ron te tiene especial manía, solemos discutir por qué le riño cuando se mete contigo… y dice que no es normal que no le apoye a él. - Sabía que Harry no le odiaba, que le caía bien, pero eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba, y sintió cómo su corazón rebosaba de alegría - ¡Pero tú no les insultas a ellos! Se están comportando como críos, y son injustos. - Harry resopló, a veces sus amigos podían ser desesperantes - Y bueno… les he repetido mil veces que eres muy buena persona, y para nada como pareces en clase, que te portas muy bien conmigo y… ya sabes… todo eso... - Severus vio como Harry bajaba el tono de voz, y sus mejillas se coloraban más todavía, otra vez la timidez. - Creo que Hermione sospecha algo de que nos llevamos tan bien - Dijo Harry después de haberse recuperado de la vergüenza por lo que había pensado cuando hablaba de Severus - Pero no le he dicho nada a nadie, tú me lo pediste.

- Gracias Harry. De verdad - Harry se sorprendió, el tono de voz de Severus era cálido, y pensó que defendería a ese hombre las veces que hiciera falta, y delante de quién fuera necesario, ninguno de ellos tenía idea de cómo era Severus, él sí lo sabía.

- Yo sólo dije la verdad Severus, lo que dicen de ti no es cierto, y no mereces que digan esas cosas - Severus jamás había conocido a nadie como Harry. Se había ganado su confianza, su amistad, su respeto, su cariño… Y si no se lanzó a sus brazos fue porque aun le quedaba un mínimo de autocontrol.

Pasaron todo lo que quedaba de tarde entre risas, bromas, alguna confidencia, y muchas miradas furtivas y sonrojos. Las horas se fueron volando, y cuándo llegó el momento de despedirse, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. Habían pasado una tarde perfecta, y si pudieran, repetirían aquel día una y otra vez. Se pusieron en pie sin dejar de hablar, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta entreteniéndose por el camino todo lo que pudieron. Severus se disponía ya a abrir la puerta, pero el deseo de mirar a esos ojos por última vez antes de separarse, fue más fuerte que él, y cuando bajo la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, ninguno de los dos tuvo ninguna duda al pensar "Le amo"


	5. Si Harry es feliz

_Bueno... llegamos casi al final... Mañana es el día de los anamorados, es decir, de Harry y Severus y publicaré el último capítulo del FF_

_Agradeceros de nuevo los comentarios, de verdad emociona entrar en la cuenta y ver que alguien te ha deado un review quizá sea porque es la primera vez que escribo _

_Pero lo importante es que aquí va otro capítulo! _

_Besos y a leer!_

**"Si Harry es feliz" 13-2-98**

Aquella noche, Harry había soñado con Severus, con que le decía que le amaba, con que se abrazaban y se besaban, había soñado con sus ojos, sus labios, su risa, su voz, su cuerpo… Había soñado que Severus se le acercaba, le rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda y le besaba con dulzura y con cariño. Había soñado tantas cosas… Y había despertado para darse cuenta de que nada de eso era real, y sintió como el corazón se le encogía. Era la víspera de San Valentín, él acababa de descubrir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su profesor de pociones, y no tenía ninguna esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido. Todos tenían planes para el día siguiente, Harry también tenía una cita, con sus lágrimas, con su pena, con su dolor. Desde que derrotaran a Voldemort, no había derramado una sola lágrima, y sabía que ahora iba a hacerlo, iba a llorar por Severus, por amarle, por necesitarle.

Como ya era costumbre para él, desvío la mirada de su plato del desayuno, que aquella mañana seguía intacto, y la dirigió hacia Severus, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, se quedaba embelesado mirándole; no comprendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía, cuando ahora lo veía tan claro. Adoraba su pelo, sus ojos, sus finos labios, su carácter, el de verdad, no el de las clases, aunque ahora incluso ese le parecía gracioso, Severus era un gran actor; adoraba a Severus, todo su cuerpo, todo su ser. Una punzada de dolor comprimió su corazón. Le amaba, le adoraba, le necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero no le tenía.

Un ruido de aleteo se hizo presente en el Gran Comedor, y todos los alumnos esperaban impacientes para ver si había alguna carta para ellos, pero Harry no quería muchas cartas, quería sólo una, una carta escrita con letra pequeña, regular y cursiva, posiblemente con tinta verde, una sola carta con el nombre y el inconfundible olor de Severus. Pero sabía que esa carta no llegaría nunca, y tuvo que contenerse para no llorar en aquel mismo momento. Tres lechuzas compartían el peso de una gran bolsa llena de cartas, todos los alumnos exclamaron impresionados, Harry no prestaba atención. Pero fue delante de él de quién se posaron las lechuzas. Él miró el paquete sorprendido, pero tan deprimido como antes.

Desde la mesa de profesores, unos ojos negros observaban tristes la escena. De todo el mundo mágico había ido a enamorarse del joven más solicitado. Pero qué iba a hacerle si se había enamorado de él, de sus ojos esmeralda, de su sonrisa tímida, de sus comentarios inocentes, de sus mejillas sonrojadas, de él, de su forma de ser, de su forma de ver la vida, de todo él. No podía evitarlo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Harry Potter, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello; jamás, jamás se había enamorado, y había tenido la esperanza de no hacerlo, porque sabía que si se enamoraba, sólo le esperaba sufrimiento, esperar a la otra persona, amarle en secreto, cuidarle en secreto… en las sombras, como siempre había tenido que hacerlo todo. Pero le amaba, y sabía que le amaría siempre. La tarde anterior se había condenado a resistir sus deseos de abrazarle y besarle, de rodearle con sus brazos, de consolarse cuando lo necesitase; podría estar a su lado, pero no esperaba de él más que su amistad, que ya por sí sólo era un tesoro demasiado valioso como para perderlo.

Harry sacó despacio su varita, la agitó disimuladamente mientras pensaba "Accio carta de amor de Severus" Pero nada apareció en su mano, nada se movió, y sintió como la pena y el dolor de su corazón subían por el pecho, hasta la garganta, los ojos se le aguaron, y supo que no faltaba mucho para romper a llorar. Se puso de pie y se subió al banco ante la atenta mirada de todo ser viviente presente en el Gran Comedor. Todo estaba en silencio.

- Quiero informaros a todos de que no tengo planes para San Valentín, - Harry reprimía a duras penas el llanto - y os pido disculpas a aquellos que me hayáis escrito, porque no acudiré tampoco a ninguna de vuestras citas. - Un murmullo general se instaló en el comedor, parecía que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hablar a la vez.

Severus frunció el ceño, Harry ni siquiera había mirado de quién eran las cartas. Vio cómo Harry bajaba del banco, y con la cabeza agachada se dirigía a paso rápido hacia la salida del comedor. Cuándo pasó cerca de la mesa, Severus vio temblar sus hombros, pasó una mano sobre sus ojos. Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Severus, Harry estaba llorando. Se disponía a salir tras él, cuándo Ron y Hermione se le adelantaron. Esperó impaciente, y unos minutos después salió de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo; tenía que encontrar a Harry, saber qué le pasaba, ayudarle, consolarle, haría lo que hiciera falta.

Recorrió los pasillos que pillaban de camino a la torre de Gryffindor, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. "Harry, por favor Harry… ¿Dónde estás? Harry, quiero ayudarte, por Merlín espero que estés bien… Harry…" Severus daba vueltas de arriba para abajo pensando dónde podría estar cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, la puerta de una clase, en la que segundos antes no había nadie, tenía una rendija abierta, y Severus pudo escuchar perfectamente a Harry, sollozando. Le desgarró el corazón. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas, abrazándose a sí mismo, lloraba y lloraba, no podía parar, no había esperado recibir una carta, sabía que era imposible que Severus le quisiera, mucho menos le iba a amar, y aun así, el dolor era insoportable, si no lloraba, se moriría. Ron y Hermione trataban de averiguar que le pasaba, pero él no hacía otra cosa que pedirles que le dejaran sólo, y al final, tuvieron que aceptar y salir de la sala. Severus se escondió, y cuando los dos se habían ido ya, se acercó de nuevo, con la intención de entrar a consolar a Harry, fuera lo que fuese lo que le ocurriera; pero algo le hizo parar en seco, había creído escuchar su nombre.

Dentro de la habitación Harry lloraba, y cada vez que su respiración se lo permitía, susurraba el nombre de Severus; le dolía, le amaba tanto que le dolía.

Severus no podía creer lo que oía, Harry estaba susurrando su nombre. Sólo habían dos opciones: la primera, era que le hubiera descubierto, que supiera que estaba allí, y le llamaba para que entrara, porque por algún motivo que Severus no acertaba a adivinar, quería que fuera él quién le consolara, y no sus amigos. La otra opción, infinitamente más improbable, era que fuera por él por quién llorara; parecía más simple la segunda, pero Severus sabía aceptar la realidad, y era que él no era atractivo, ni simpático, era imposible que alguien como Harry llorara por que le quisiera. Pero cada vez que oía a Harry sollozar se le desgarraba un poco más el corazón, y cada vez que oía su nombre se sentía peor por no tener el valor de entrar sin pensar en nada más; entonces recordó algo, cuando llegaron las cartas, Harry las miró atentamente, pareció mover la mano bajo la túnica, y la otra la extendió como esperando a que algo llegara, pero nada llegó, y entonces fue cuando Harry subió al banco y al bajar, lloraba. Severus lo comprendió, había usado el _accio_, Harry buscaba una carta de alguien en concreto, y ese alguien no la había enviado, por eso lloraba, lloraba porque estaba realmente enamorado de una persona, y al parecer esa persona, debía de ser la única que no le había dicho nada. Bien, por eso lloraba, pero ¿Por qué decir su nombre? El corazón de Severus se aceleró, sólo había una respuesta lógica a esa pregunta, pero no era seguro, y si se lo decía, y Harry no le quería, incluso podría perder su amistad, y él no podría soportar perderla también. Pero Harry volvió a decir su nombre, con tanto dolor, que Severus estuvo a punto de llorar también, por ser cobarde, por el sufrimiento de Harry; estaba desesperado, no podía verle sufrir, simplemente no podía. "Le amo, le amo demasiado como para verle sufrir" pensó, e inmediatamente, abrió la puerta despacio, y silenciosamente se acercó a Harry. Le temblaban las manos, los nervios le dominaban por completo, y estaba seguro de que entre el dolor de su corazón y la velocidad de los latidos, no tardaría en explotarle. Llegó junto a Harry y se sentó a su lado, poniéndose en una posición parecida a la de él. Harry levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado, no había oído entrar a nadie. Cuándo le vio, enrojeció, y trató en vano de secarse las lágrimas para que Severus no notara que lloraba. Él hizo como que no lo había visto, entendía a Harry, él tampoco dejaba que lo vieran llorar.

- Hola Harry - Él saludó bajito, intentando contener el llanto. Severus estaba realmente nervioso - Oye… había pensado que tal vez… - Sus manos temblaban levemente, y su corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho. Respiró hondo. - …que tal vez, si no habías quedado mañana con nadie… - Harry había levantado el rostro, una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por su mejilla. Tenía que decírselo, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, no soportaba verle así - querrías… venir conmigo para que te enseñara una cosa. - Harry le miró asombrado, y su corazón volvió a latir después de aquella hora de intenso dolor. Severus temió haber cometido un grave error; él deseaba que Harry le amara, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, y una luz de esperanza brillaba en su corazón, pero temía equivocarse - Claro que si no quieres no pasa nada, yo entiendo que tengas planes con otra persona, sólo tienes que decírmelo, yo es que había pensado que ya que esto estará casi vacío, así no estábamos solos, y eso, pero si no, no pasa nada - Severus hablaba atropelladamente, Harry nunca lo había visto así.

Su mente procesaba todavía la información, pero su corazón ya había tomado las riendas; iba a estar el día San Valentín con Severus, con su Severus… Su corazón rebosaba de alegría. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era una cita, y parte de esa euforia desapareció; de nuevo esa sombra se cernía sobre su corazón, amenazando con estrujarlo de nuevo para hacerle llorar de dolor. Pero no lo permitiría, iba a pasar ese día con Severus, tanto si era una cita, como si no, estaría con él, y no importaba cuánto le costara reprimir sus deseos de besarle, de abrazarle, de recostarse sobre su pecho, si estaba con Severus, nada más importaba. Sonrió radiante, el llanto olvidado.

- Claro que iré contigo Severus - El corazón de Severus sonrió de alegría, Harry había pronunciado su nombre con tanto amor, que por unos momentos, no dudó de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Pero entonces recordó que lo que él le había dicho nada tenía que ver con una cita o una declaración de amor, por lo que Harry había respondido a lo que él le había propuesto, y no a lo que sentía. Era un lio, pero poco le importaba eso, Harry sonreía, eso era lo único importante. - ¿A qué hora quedamos? - De la voz de Harry había desaparecido todo rastro de sollozo, parecía ilusionado y emocionado, feliz.

- A las seis de la mañana. - Harry alzó las cejas.

- Estas de broma¿No? - Severus sonrió, sabía que era muy pronto, y que Harry era un dormilón - Es muy pronto…

- Harry… si no quedamos pronto, luego tendremos que ir corriendo.

- Puedo ser muy rápido… - Intentó convencer a Severus.

- Para que nos dé tiempo a desayunar antes de lo que quiero que veas, tenemos que quedar a esa hora - Harry pestañeo dos veces muy rápido¿Desayunar? Antes no había mencionado eso… ¡Iba a desayunar con Severus es día de San Valentín¿¡Qué importaba la hora?!

- ¿Y dónde quedamos? – Severus no se creía que le hubiera convencido tan fácilmente, pensaba que tendría que estar horas para que aceptara. La sonrisa de Harry era ya permanente.

- ¿En la puerta de mis habitaciones te parece bien?

- Perfecto - Los dos sonreían, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, soñando con el primer día de San Valentín en el que estarían acompañados por la persona a la que amaban. Harry apoyó la cabeza en la pared, y miró de reojo a Severus - ¿Te das cuenta de que estás sentado en el suelo? - Sonrió divertido, no se había imaginado nunca a Severus así, con las piernas recogidas sobre su pecho y rodeadas por sus brazos. Él se hizo el ofendido.

- Potter, ya sé que soy viejo, pero creo que aun puedo sentarme en el suelo - Harry rió, y Severus se quedó embelesado mirándole de nuevo, adoraba su risa.

- Tú no eres viejo para nada… - Severus sonrió de medio lado, iba a demostrárselo. Cogió un poco de impulso, y ágilmente se levantó de un salto. Harry le miró sorprendido, estaba seguro de que mucha gente de diecisiete años no podría hacer eso con tanta facilidad.

- ¿Es que necesitas ayuda para levantarte? - Sonrieron. Harry aceptó feliz la mano que le tendía Severus, y durante unos segundos se quedaron así, tomados de la mano, Harry mirando la imponente figura de Severus, que había estado sentado a su lado, que confiaba en él, que alteraba todos sus sentidos, el hombre al que amaba. Severus también miraba a Harry, en el suelo, sonriente y feliz sólo por la idea de pasar con él el día siguiente, tan bueno, divertido y hermoso como siempre, simplemente le amaba.

Tal vez Severus no controló bien su fuerza, o tal vez lo hizo a posta, pero el caso es, que cuando tiró para levantarle lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que Harry fue directo a su pecho. Se apoyó en él unos segundos, y levantó la mirada. Estaban tan cerca, que Severus sentía su aliento sobre sus labios. Le pareció que Harry se acercaba un poco más, pero pensó que era sólo su deseo de que lo hiciera lo que le hizo verlo. Sus miradas estaban fijas en la otra, las mejillas de Harry encendidas… pero en contra de su voluntad se separaron, sabiendo que no resistirían el deseo de besarse si seguían así. Salieron juntos del aula.

- Creo que tengo que ir a clase, ya llego tarde - Dijo Harry sin demasiado entusiasmo, quería quedarse con Severus, mejor dicho, quería quedarse para siempre con Severus.

- Diles que estabas en mi despacho - Lo último que quería era que castigaran a Harry o le pusieran más deberes por culpa suya - Así no podrán reñirte - Harry le sonrió agradecido, era tan bueno siempre con él…

- Gracias. - Severus le sonrió - Hasta mañana - Los dos deseaban que llegara ya el día de San Valentín para estar juntos otra vez.

- Hasta mañana - Harry dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápido por el pasillo alejándose de Severus, que antes de que Harry se alejara demasiado gritó - ¡Y no te duermas mañanas! - Harry se giró, le sonrió y asintió, se despidió con la mano y siguió corriendo hacia la clase.

Severus siguió mirándole, y se preguntó en qué momento empezó a amarle, y cuándo su vida dejó de tener sentido si en ella no estaba Harry. Sonrió. Había conseguido que Harry dejara de llorar, había logrado que sonriera. Al final había salido todo tan perfecto, que no entendía por qué había estado tan nervioso, pero lo más difícil llegaba al día siguiente. "No importan las consecuencias" pensó Severus "Nada importa, si Harry es feliz"


	6. San Valentín

_Feliz San Valentín! _

_Siento no haber puesto comentarios para este capítulo, no se que pasó, que no me dejaba editar el capítulo para poner algo..._

_Bueno, como ya dije, este FF es para vosotros, los que lo leeis y lo comentáis, así que espero que todos disfrutéis con el final._

_No quiero entreteneros más, así que... a leer!_

**San Valentín 14-2-98**

Harry abrió los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro, sus compañeros de cuarto aun en sus respectivas camas. Tenía sueño, pero una cita con Severus era mucho más importante que dormir. Miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa, las cinco en punto. "¡Maldita sea!" susurró Harry. Era muy pronto, demasiado, tenía tiempo de sobra; pensó en volver a dormirse un rato más, pero los nervios no le dejarían, iba a tener una cita con Severus. En realidad no era una cita, pero no importaba, era San Valentín, y Severus le había pedido que lo pasara con él, eso era suficiente para que Harry temblara de nervios y sonriera como un tonto. Se puso en pie y utilizó un hechizo para que los demás no le oyeran. Entró al baño, y empezó a desvestirse para ducharse; tenía que hacer todo esto tratando de no pensar en Severus, ya había comprobado lo que ocurría si lo hacía. Salió y se dirigió a su armario, se puso unos vaqueros normales y una camiseta, no le gustó cuando se miró al espejo, de modo que sacó otro conjunto del armario, tampoco le gustaba; él solía ponerse lo primero que encontraba, pero iba a desayunar con Severus, tenía que ir bien vestido, quería estar perfecto para él. Pensó que tal vez los consejos de Sirius podrían servirle, así que empezó a sacar toda la ropa que le había regalado por Navidades. Había algo de ropa muggle, pero la mayoría era ropa del mundo mágico, supuso que eso le gustaría a Severus, así que empezó a probárselo todo. Tardó mucho más de lo esperado, pero al final, encontró justo lo que necesitaba. Fue al baño para arreglarse, y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de arreglar su pelo, que nunca se dejaba peinar.

Mientras tanto, recordó el día anterior, cuándo los dos estuvieron cerca; en aquel momento sólo deseó besarle, besarle hasta quedarse sin aliento, abrazarse a su cuerpo y no dejarle ir, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero ¿Y si Severus le rechazaba¿Y si se iba de su lado¿Y si volvía la frialdad de antes? Si eso ocurría, Harry estaba seguro de que moriría, no lo podría soportar, le dolería tanto el corazón que dejaría de latir, y él moriría llorando. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo, le amaba demasiado.

Harry vio el reloj y casi le dio un infarto, eran las seis, ya tendría que estar en las mazmorras. Cogió la capa y salió corriendo por el pasillo, mientras bajaba los escalones se la colocó sin dejar de correr. Había olvidado la capa de invisibilidad, pero no importaba si le castigaban, no podía llegar tarde. Bajó corriendo las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de Severus, dobló la esquina y siguió corriendo; llegaba ya a su destino cuándo vio salir a Severus por la puerta para esperarle allí. Se le cortó la respiración, y se quedó embobado mirándole. Severus vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros, con botas de cuero del mismo color, llevaba un jersey verde que también se ajustaba a su cuerpo y una capa de terciopelo negra con bordados verdes en el bajo, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con una cinta de raso del mismo color del jersey. Estaba sencillamente irresistible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El espejo reflejaba la imagen de Severus. Se había levantado temprano para arreglarse, no quería ir vestido de cualquier forma. Ya se había duchado, y ahora tocaba lo más difícil, la ropa. Él siempre escogía lo mismo, su ropa negra, la túnica con botones, la capa, las botas… siempre igual. Pero para aquella ocasión, no podía ir así, simplemente no podía. Abrió el armario, y comprobó que las manos le temblaban por los nervios; llevaba así toda la mañana, con el corazón desbocado, y la imagen de Harry en su cabeza, había soñado con él, como todas las noches, en sus sueños se repetía la escena de la mañana anterior, cuando Harry estaba apoyado contra su pecho, mirándole, respirando sobre sus labios, soñaba que se acercaba, que le besaba, que le decía que le amaba.

Escogió unos pantalones y una camisa, se los quitó; se probó otros pantalones con una camisa blanca y chaleco, tampoco le gustaban; se probó todo su armario, y nada le parecía bien. Cada vez estaba más nervioso, si seguía así, acabaría en la enfermería por estrés en lugar de estar desayunando con Harry en la torre. Volvió a probarse algunos de los trajes que más le gustaban, para asegurarse de que no había sido demasiado estricto al juzgar su propio aspecto, pero no, no le gustaban en absoluto. Recorría la habitación de un lado para otro, cuando se le ocurrió una idea, salió de su cuarto y fue a su armario de pociones, y allí estaba, un vial cubierto por el polvo, jamás había usado esa poción, jamás, e iba a hacerlo por primera vez a sus 38 años. Alargó la mano y cogió el frasco, a penas se leía la etiqueta, que estaba medio borrada por el paso del tiempo, pero podía adivinarse: "Poción Calmante"

- ¡Ni para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S necesité esta poción! - Se quejó Severus. Unos minutos después de tomarla estaba más tranquilo, y pudo usar la red floo para ir al cuartel de la Orden. Su casa en la calle de la Hilandera estaba siempre vacía, la odiaba, y desde la caída de Voldemort no había vuelto allí, ni lo haría. De modo que cuando no estaba en Hogwarts, vivía en el cuartel general.

Una vez en su habitación, abrió el armario y sacó toda la ropa. Finalmente se decidió por el primer conjunto que se había probado. No era formal, pero le gustaba, y le quedaba bien. Sin tener tiempo de recoger la ropa que había sobre la cama, volvió a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts, y entró al baño. Se miró en el espejo, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que los vapores de las pociones estropearan su piel. Gracias a Merlín que ya encontró la forma de que no afectaran a su pelo. Después de arreglarse y perfumarse con la esencia que fabricaba exclusivamente para él, volvió a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero, "¡Maldita sea¡Parezco una niña tonta en su primera cita!" pensó Severus, y viendo la hora que era, salió a esperar fuera a Harry para evitar volver a probarse toda su ropa.

Una vez fuera, escuchó unos pasos rápidos, alguien corría por las mazmorras. Se preparaba para reñir a aquel Slytherin que se hubiera saltado los horarios y encima fuera tan tonto como para ir montando ese ruido; pero el que apareció por la esquina no era un Slytherin, sino un Harry Potter más atractivo que nunca. Calzaba unas botas de cuero negras, parecidas a las suyas, unos pantalones ajustados también de cuero, color granate "Muy Gryffindor…" y una camisa negra, también ajustada; ondeando tras él, una capa a juego con los pantalones. Cuándo se acercó un poco más, Severus vio que llevaba el pelo totalmente despeinado y las mejillas rojas por culpa de la carrera. Estaba hermoso y adorable. Le iba a costar resistir la tentación de besarle. "¿Por qué no se vestirá con ropa del mundo mágico más a menudo?"

- ¡Buenos días Severus! - Él sonrió. Cuánto le amaba.

- ¡Buenos días Harry! Sólo llegas dos minutos tarde¿Te acostaste pronto o has corrido muy rápido? - Harry fingió estar enfadado y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿A que no te acompaño? - Severus rió.

- Te mueres de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que quiero enseñarte… - "En realidad me muero de ganas por estar contigo" pensó Harry. Sonrió a Severus y empezó a andar a su lado.

- ¿Dónde vamos? - Preguntó impaciente.

- No te lo voy a decir - Harry le miró con cara de pena - No lo diré - Harry hizo pucheritos, y Severus, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió - Oh está bien… - Harry también sonrió - Vamos a la Torre de Astronomía.

- Entonces sígueme - Dijo Harry, torciendo a la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda, que era el camino habitual. Severus iba a su lado "Harry¿Por dónde quieres ir?" preguntó - Es un secreto, nadie más conoce el pasadizo. - Llegaron frente a un gran cuadro en el cual había retratada una manada de centauros - _Caelestis_ - Ante la mirada asombrada de Severus, el cuadro se hizo a un lado y un pasadizo se descubrió ante ellos. Harry le miró y sonrió - Es más rápido.

Después de unos minutos de caminar y subir escaleras, llegaron hasta la torre, quedaron justo ante la puerta de salida al exterior. Severus la abrió y dejó pasar caballerosamente a Harry, que sonrió, y subió las escaleritas que quedaban. En realidad, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, pero lo disimulaban lo mejor que podían. Cuando Harry llegó a la parte superior de la torre, en el centro del círculo que delimitaban las almenas, había una mesa redonda y dos sillas. La mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel negro, y en el centro había una hermosa rosa roja. El lugar estaba iluminado tan sólo por la luz de la luna, a la que le quedaba ya poco tiempo antes de ocultarse. El corazón de Harry latía verdaderamente deprisa, cada vez, aquello se parecía más una cita. Severus se detuvo a su lado.

- ¿Te gusta? - Harry notó la mirada de Severus sobre él, y se giró para encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros.

- Es precioso - Dijo en voz baja, como si aquella visión fuera sólo una ilusión que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento si alzaba la voz. Severus sonrió, lo preparó pensando en Harry.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? - Harry asintió, y Severus apartó su silla para que pudiera sentarse. Harry se sentía extraño, definitivamente, aquello era como una típica cita. Le gustaba que Severus le tratara así. En cuanto Severus se sentó frente a él, la mesa se llenó de zumos, tés y cafés, de tostadas, de mermelada y mantequilla, había algún pastel también.

Empezaron a desayunar. Harry levantaba la vista de su plato para mirar a Severus, incluso comiendo era elegante y hermoso. Severus sonrió, notaba la mirada de Harry sobre él, estaba nervioso y emocionado. Aparentaba una tranquilidad que no tenía, pues su corazón iba a la carrera. Ninguno de los dos desayunó demasiado, todo estaba muy bueno, pero estaban demasiado nerviosos, ansiosos por saber que iba a ocurrir después. Había un silencio cómodo entre ellos.

Severus se puso en pie y se acercó a las almenas. Harry se colocó a su lado, sabía que algo iba a pasar, lo intuía. Severus le miró, estaba nervioso y no sabía por dónde empezar. Se sentó en unos de los huecos que había entre las almenas, apoyando su espalda en una de ellas; Harry le imitó. Cuando por fin Severus se armó de valor e iba a empezar a hablar, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo todo lo que pensaba decirle, pero no importaba, sabía que Harry debía de estar pensando que algo extraño ocurría, y no quería esperar más, era "ahora o nunca"

- Desde aquí hay unas vistas preciosas. - Los dos observaban algún punto lejano - ¿Habías subido aquí alguna vez?

- En primero, a media noche. - Severus se habría sorprendido si no fuera porque de Harry se podría esperar cualquier cosa - Hagrid tenía un huevo de dragón, y cuando nació Norberto, le convencimos para que no se lo quedara. - "¿¡Un dragón?! Por Merlín, sólo a Hagrid se le ocurriría" - Unos compañeros de Charlie vinieron a recogerlo, aquí, a media noche. - Harry no temió decírselo, sabía que todo lo que dijeran allí quedaría entre ellos.

- ¿Sabes Harry? - Él le miró atento - Cuando yo estudiaba aquí en Hogwarts, solía saltarme la hora del toque de queda para venir aquí a ver el amanecer - Severus miraba al horizonte, y lo único en lo que Harry podía pensar, era en lo hermoso que era - Nunca había nadie, así que no había peligro de que me descubrieran. Cuando… cuando temía dormir en las habitaciones de mi casa - Harry le miró sorprendido, temía a los de su propia casa, no eran sólo su padre y los otros Gryffindors… sintió ganas de llorar, llorar por todo lo que había sufrido Severus - solía venir aquí a pasar la noche, todo estaba tan tranquilo… - Severus no sabía por qué le contaba eso, pero sentía que debía hacerlo - Nadie lo sabía. Para mí este era mi lugar especial, venía siempre que necesitaba alejarme de todo y de todos, cuando necesitaba pensar. Hacía tiempo que no venía, pero ayer pensé que, tal vez te gustaría ver el amanecer desde aquí, que quizá este podría dejar de ser mi lugar secreto… y empezar a ser nuestro lugar secreto - Ya eran las siete y media, y la luz del Sol se empezaba a reflejar en las nubes del este, dándoles un hermoso tono anaranjado. La mirada de Harry estaba posada en ellas hasta que escuchó lo que había dicho Severus, posó sus ojos esmeralda sobre los de Severus - Harry… hace ya tiempo que me di cuenta de que no eras como yo había querido creer, me di cuenta de que no merecía tu perdón, porque había sido cruel e injusto contigo, te había hecho la vida todo lo imposible que estaba en mi mano - Harry iba a hablar pero Severus no le dejó - y no me digas que te he salvado la vida muchas veces y que siempre te he protegido, porque una cosa en hacerte la vida imposible y otra cosa es acabar con ella. Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón, Harry, tú me odiabas tanto como yo te odiaba a ti. Fui un estúpido al no querer ver cómo eran las cosas en realidad, me resultó más fácil pensar que eras como yo creía que serías, en lugar de conocerte antes de juzgarte.

"Poco antes de la caída de Voldemort, nos pusieron a trabajar juntos en contra de nuestra voluntad, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba contigo, Harry. Pensaba que nadie sería capaz de perdonarme después de tratarle como te traté a ti, pero tú lo hiciste, me perdonaste. Y eso hizo que me diera cuenta de lo buena persona que eres. Todo el mundo me odia sin motivos, y tú que tenías motivos de sobra para odiarme, me perdonaste. No podía seguir siendo como era antes contigo después de aquello, no después de que demostraras tener el valor suficiente para darme otra oportunidad; te diste cuenta de que tampoco yo era como aparentaba ser, y en lugar de hacer como yo hice y seguir actuando como hasta entonces, cambiaste, te arriesgaste. Te admiré por ello, y seguí tu ejemplo. Traté de olvidar todo el pasado, y cuando derrotaste a Voldemort, lo conseguí.

"Harry, tú has dado la cara por mí delante de tus amigos, que son como tu familia, te has esforzado por comprenderme, y lo has conseguido mejor que nadie. Has hecho lo que nunca nadie había logrado: te has acercado a mí, Harry, has conseguido que te cuente cosas que me había resignado a llevarme conmigo a la tumba, encontré en ti a alguien en quien confiar, me has hecho reír, contigo podía ser tal como soy, conseguiste que me perdonara a mí mismo. Tu alegría inundó mi vida. Y me encontré pensando en ti, queriendo volver a verte, deseando que no llegara la hora de que te fueras. Más de una vez me quedé mirándote cuando no te dabas cuenta, y sentía como mi corazón latía más fuerte cuando reías, o cuando me mirabas a los ojos, adoraba verte sonrojado. Me di cuenta de que ya no quería estar sin ti, Harry, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, porque si estás conmigo, nada más importa. Harry, te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, con todo mi espíritu, porque te has convertido en mi razón de vivir, porque mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin ti. Te amo - Harry había escuchado perplejo, sin poder moverse, ni hablar, ni respirar, y cuando Severus terminó, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Severus, pillándole desprevenido, escondió su cara contra su pecho, y mientras Severus le rodeaba la espalda con sus fuertes brazos, rompió a llorar. Severus estaba confuso, no sabía qué significaba esa reacción, y cuando notó las lágrimas traspasando su jersey, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y su corazón fue atravesado por una punzada de dolor. Creyó que si moría en aquel momento, sería mejor que vivir el resto de su vida sin Harry.

- No Harry, por favor, no llores. - Le abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho - Yo, tal vez no tendría que habértelo dicho, pero tenía que intentarlo, necesitaba hacerlo; pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, si tú no… - Se tuvo que obligar a seguir - si tú no me quieres, no pasa nada, yo no voy a forzarte a nada, no quiero ni que lo pienses, yo, entiendo que no me quieras, es lo lógico que tú no..

Harry levantó el rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de Severus. No fue un beso, sólo juntó sus labios. Los dos cerraron los ojos, y abrazados, permanecieron así unos segundos, tratando de dominar los rápidos latidos de sus corazones. Harry se separó unos milímetros, lo justo para poder hablar, pero sin dejar de rozar los labios de Severus al hacerlo "te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…" Volvieron a juntarse, y se besaron despacio, sin prisas, demostrando el profundo amor que les unía. Harry rodeaba el cuello de Severus con sus brazos, y Severus le pegaba contra su pecho, abrazándole por la espalda. Lágrimas de felicidad humedecían sus rostros. Separaron sus labios, y Harry se abandonó al calor del pecho de Severus.

- Te amo, Severus, te amo tanto… - Harry hablaba sin pensar, diciendo lo que el corazón mandaba - Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca de él, porque quiero estar contigo para siempre. He tenido tanto miedo, Severus… no pensaba que esto fuera posible, y cada día te amaba más; temía verte cada mañana, porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera me daría cuenta de que te amaba más que el día anterior, y me dolía, porque pensaba que jamás me corresponderías; pero al mismo tiempo no podía pensar en otra más que en ti, deseaba verte, estar contigo. Soñaba con estar como estamos ahora. Te amo, y sé que te amaré siempre, no importa lo que ocurra, ni lo que digan los demás, porque te amo, y nada más importa. - Si Severus no estuviera sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Harry contra el sueño, sin duda pensaría que estaba en el mejor de los sueños, pero era real, Harry le estaba diciendo que le amaba tanto como él lo hacía.

Se miraron a los ojos, y supieron que el sentimiento del otro era tan fuerte como el suyo propio. Despacio fueron de nuevo acercando sus rostros, sintiendo la respiración del otro en los labios, y compartiendo el calor de sus miradas. Juntaron sus labios en un beso dulce, que poco a poco fue tornándose en uno más apasionado, Harry acariciaba el suave cabello suelto de Severus, y él le rodeaba por la cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Tenían los labios hinchados por la fuerza del beso, los dos llevaban mucho tiempo deseándolo. Los labios de Harry se entreabrieron ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que la lengua de Severus entrara para recorrer todos los rincones de su boca, pero Harry no perdía el tiempo, y mientras apretaba más el beso empezó a jugar con la lengua de Severus, las entrelazaban, se acariciaban, se unían, hasta que Harry consiguió tomar el control, y entró en la boca de Severus, sus lenguas enfrentadas, empujándose y jugando, buscando aprender de memoria la boca del otro, profundizando el beso. Movían los labios con tanta fuerza que parecía que quisieran fundirse el uno con el otro; no se sabía dónde empezaba la boca de Harry y donde la de Severus. Finalmente se separaron; se miraban a los ojos y sonreían mientras intentaban normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones. "Te amo" susurraron. Sus sonrisas se ampliaron al máximo, nunca se habían sentido tan felices como en aquel momento, supieron que cada día, al despertar junto al otro, sentirían esa pasión, esa euforia, ese amor… y que no importaría que se acabara el mundo, si ellos estaban juntos.

Harry se sentó entre las piernas de Severus, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho, y recostando su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, mientras él rodeaba su cintura con suavidad; aspirando el olor del otro, sintiendo el calor de los dos cuerpos unidos y el latido de sus corazones. Ambos deseaban pasar el resto de su vida juntos, compartir su vida además de sus sentimientos, deseaban acompañarse, vivir una misma vida, deseaban amarse por siempre. No ocultarían más sus sentimientos a nadie, ellos se amaban, y no tenían nada de qué avergonzarse. Y que los demás dijeran lo que quisieran, si estaban juntos, nada más importaba.

- Te amo Harry.

- Te amo mi Príncipe.

Y juntos vieron el amanecer más hermoso de sus vidas, el amanecer de una nueva vida, juntos.

_Notas de Autora:_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Estaba un poco nerviosa, porque no me convencía del todo el final, me gustaría haberlo hecho más largo, pero me salió así, y creo que si hubiera intentado alargarlo lo habría estropeado._

_Kayla, Azula, Lupita, gracias por todo. Me alegro de que os haya gustado, y sí, escribiré más FF de esta pareja, de echo la mayoría (por no decir todos) de mis FF serán Snarry. Les adoro. _

_Lo cierto es que tengo un proyecto en mente, pero queda mucho para que pueda publicarlo, será uno de esos FF muy largos, con mucha historia, y necesitaré bastante tiempo para planificarlo bien. Pero, en cuanto encuentre tiempo entre xamen y examen, me gustaría escribir algún FF cortito, posiblemente, sí será una secuela de este. Pero por desgracia, las clases ahora no me dejan tiempo ni para respirar..._

_Gracias a todos por leer este, mi primer, fic. Espero que nos leamos pronto._

_Besos_


End file.
